Kingdom Walls
by Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer
Summary: One woman manages to continuously evoke emotions from a cold and ruthless business man, Sesshomaru. As time passes, feelings that were once foreign to him soon consume his thoughts, heart, and body. Yet...looking to her now caused his heart to wrench in pain (AU Modern Time Setting, S/K pairing)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: 'All Inuyasha characters are tradmarked by Rumiko Takahashi. This author merely writes on the basis of entertainment. ' The author states, while bowing in respect.  
**

**_Prologue_**

It has been years since the war has started. At first, the enemy was not even worth this Sesshomaru`s attention. Every wall was built and refined with the strongest barrier, making it impossible for anyone to break it down. This Sesshomaru miscalculated, however, by overlooking the enemy. Over the years of ignoring the insignificant enemy, the barrier surrounding the walls increasingly weakened.

Now, the once insignificant enemy has become this Sesshomaru`s greatest threat. However, defeat shall not be given easily, it shall be a fight unto death. Even as the enemy begins to take over the remaining walls, the enemy has yet to face its greatest barrier being I, Sesshomaru.

My kingdom has crumbled. But it does not matter for I shall kill the enemy and once again build my kingdom. The enemy is approaching closer, for I can smell the overflowing scent of my enemy and hear the fast heartbeat beating in sync with mine. With my hand over my sword, I'm ready to attack. Every part of my body is tense with anticipation. My eyes finally meet with _her_ blue eyes. My hands tighten around my sword ready to slay _her_, but _she_ notices my hesitation. How can I hesitate? It is because of this ONE enemy that my whole kingdom has crumbled! Steeling myself to kill _her_ now and return to building my crumbled kingdom once again, I unsheathe my sword and swing for the killing blow.

"_Sesshomaru?"_

_ Her _soft pleading voice rings in my ear. My name gracing _her _lips sounds so sweet. My sword, just inches from her neck, stops. As I look into _her_ eyes, which unveil such innocence and trust, my hold on the sword weakens. _THUD._ The same time the sword pierces the ground, I feel something pierce my heart. My heart aches with an unspeakable pain as I look into her eyes. I am left breathless and unable to speak.

My kingdom walls – my _heart –_ I have built to be indifferent, cold, and uncaring. It has crumbled and now my heart has learned to _feel. _Such a shameful sight this Sesshomaru has become, to have admitted defeat by the enemy's….no, by _her…_ eyes.

**Author's Note: The Prologue is just a metaphor dear readers! The rest of the story is set in modern day times. Also, Demon's are still alive in the modern day.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished**.


	2. Annoyance

**_Annoyance_**

_Annoyance: to cause annoyance in; disturb, especially by minor irritations_

Clawed hands, with visible two magenta strips along the wrist, reached for a button.

BUZZ.

The front door intercom screen revealed an inuyoukai with silver hair tied in a high pony tail, two deep purple strips across the cheek, and wrinkles that appeared as he smiled, showing his old age. "Ah! Sesshomaru, my boy! It has been too long! How have you been?" came a light hearted voice.

"Father" Sesshomaru replied with a nod. As he brought his attention back to his father on the intercom screen, he stoically said, "Will you be stating your reasons for calling this Sesshomaru here by speaker?"

"Of course not, silly boy! Come in, come in!" Toga answered, not catching Sesshomaru's sarcastic remark.

BUZZ.

The sound of the front door opening could be heard. Just as Sesshomaru was about to open and enter into the house, a hand stopped him.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru heard a female voice behind him say, while grabbing his hand. His eyes widened slightly for a second by the sudden contact. Returning to his usual stoic mask, he turned around to face the foolish imbecile that dared to touch him and had dared to mistaken him as the half-breed.

'A human. Of course.' He thought, once again proving humans to be inferior, lacking distinct scent, and now even poor in vision. He narrowed his eyes at the hand that was still touching his, almost tempted to melt it.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were Inuyasha," answered the female human while letting go of his hand. The onna took the same hand that touched his and positioned it in front of him. "Hi! I'm Kagome. I am Inuyasha's best friend for a few years now. You're Sesshomaru right? I heard a lot about you. You're going to the same University AND Major I am applying to!" The onna said with the biggest smile this Sesshomaru had ever seen.

The onna's hand was still positioned in front of him. 'This foolish onna expects this Sesshomaru to shake that hand?' Sneering at the thought he turned and walked into the house making sure the door to the house shut behind him.

As he walked to his Father's study he _felt_ for the first time an immense need to ensure that that_ onna_ would never appear before his presence again.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished**.


	3. Stress

**_Stress_**

_Stress: a mental, emotional, or physical strain or tension_

"Father, you wished to see me" Sesshomaru said while entering his Father's study.

"Yes," Touga's eyes twinkled with amusement, "I see you've met Kagome?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at that name. At the same time he felt a pounding in his head. Waiting for his Father to get to the point, he began to massage his temple.

"To the point then," Touga's smile was replaced with a serious frown, "I want you to take over the company soon."

Sesshomaru looked to his Father stoically, neither feeling the emotions one would feel at the thought of becoming the CEO of the prestigious company _Tashio_.

"However," Touga continued keeping an eye on his son's reaction, "Kagome suggested that it would be a learning experience to work your way up on your own, instead of just handing my company to you."

"You suggest this Sesshomaru is incapable?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his steely eyes.

"No…no… it is a plan that might benefit you best," Touga replied smiling.

"And a _human's _advice is supposed to be best for this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru snarled while clenching the nearest leverage. His head throbbed even more.

"So," Touga said ignoring Sesshomaru's remark and taking interest in his son's tenseness, "in your University I know there are yearly contests held to sponsor new business plans. You will participate and win. Then you will use this business plan in my company. If you succeed, you shall inherit. That is my conditions."

SIZZLE.

Sesshomaru looked to see his leverage had melted, still glowing green from his poison.

Touga knew that today was surely a huge milestone for his son because it was a day he finally saw an emotion run through his tense features.

"Don't you think Kagome is such a brilliant girl?" Sesshomaru heard his Father's voice filled with mirth and that _onna's _name echoing in this Sesshomaru's ear, worsening his headache.

Sesshomaru _felt_ an urge to track down that _onna_ and rid her of her existence to ease the worsened throbbing in his head, along with the tension that racked his body.

**Thank you for Reading.**

**Your Reviews are cherished.**


	4. Frustration

**_Frustration_**

_Frustration: a feeling of anger or annoyance caused by being unable to do something_

Sesshomaru stared at the green stain that was left behind from the chair. He willed his body under his control once again and perfected his stoic mask. Sesshomaru looked up and bored his steel eyes into his Fathers.

"This Sesshomaru will humor your conditions," he said knowing that he could not dishonor his Father, yet he did not have to like his decisions. So with an eyebrow raised he coldly replied "However, this Sesshomaru did not know that his Father could fall as low as to consider advice from a human, an _onna _at that."

Before Sesshomaru could let his Father respond, he turned to leave the study room. As he began to walk towards the door to leave the house, his control began to slip. His body tensed, heavy weights on his shoulder, his throbbing headache returning, all because of a human's advice. Needing to get back to his condo, he opened the door to reveal that _onna _sitting in front of the door steps.

'So, the _onna _has remained to laugh at this Sesshomaru?' He felt a growl rising from his throat. "What?" He snapped.

The human turned her head to face him; she stood and looked straight into his eyes unwaveringly. "Why are you the one angry!? You're the one who slammed the door in front of my face!" she said loudly red in the face.

He almost rolled his eyes at the human's stupidity. He then pointed at the front door intercom.

"I'm waiting for Inuyasha to come home!" She snapped back, knowing he thought of her to be stupid enough to wait for the front door to magically open.

Not knowing what he would do if that _onna _was in his presence anymore, he brushed her off as he walked pass her.

"Hope that's not how he treats his workers," the human whispered, but with his demonic hearing he heard her comment. Sesshomaru felt all his tension and headache crashing down on him with more force. He felt his eyes flash red for the briefest moment.

As the human saw the inuyoukai stiffly turn to face her, she saw him in deep thought, almost contemplating something

One side of him wanted the wench's blood on his hands, yet his logically side gained control and he managed to wear once again his a hard, stoic mask.

"You imply that this Sesshomaru is unfit," he narrowed his cold eyes and continued, "to inherit his Father's company?"

The _onna _was either stupid or wishing for death, for she argued, "You can't run a company with your attitude! Your workers need to be motivated, not afraid of their boss. That may have worked in the feudal era, but not now! Also, partnerships are important as a CEO of a company, and you need to look to them as equals! Not inferior!"

"Silence! Do not presume to know what is best, _human_!" he sneered at her harshly.

It took every will and control Sesshomaru had in order to walk away from that human. As he walked away his neck and shoulder began to stiffen, along with a massive headache, and a beating heart thirsting for blood or destruction. This was the first time _feeling_ such anger. Yet, at the same time no one would have dared attempt to anger this Sesshomaru and think to survive. He knew he should have just killed that _onna_ for her foolish words along with her foolish advice.

**Thank you for Reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished**


	5. Aggravation

**_Aggravation_**

_Aggravation: to make (a disease, situation, problem, etc) worse or more severe_

Ringg Ringg Ringg

"Father," Sesshomaru answered into his cellphone.

"My boy! It's been too long! Why do you not come over to visit?" he heard his Father say.

Sesshomaru thought of his last visit to the house and suppressed a growl. He did not want to bump into that _onna._

"Why have you called?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, do you remember Kagome?" his Father asked, causing Sesshomaru to remember that _onna_. Sesshomaru felt his hand briefly tighten around his cellphone. Had Sesshomaru not perfected his wall of indifference, he would have had to go out to replace the phone.

"She got accepted to the same University as you, Tokyo University, and the same major, Business! She is so smart isn't she? To be able to go to the same University as you means she must be a genius! Your University doesn't just accept anyone right? I really like this girl Sesshomaru. If you could show her around the campus and give her few tips here and there it would be great, son!" Touga said with a tremble behind his voice caused by trying to hold in his laughter.

Sesshomaru did not hear anything his Father babbled about except for that _onna's _name.

He felt his blood beating against his temple. Boiling anger ran it's course through Sesshomaru's veins. The pent up frustration that Sesshomaru had tried to contain only worsened as his Father reminded him of that _onna_ once again.

"No." Sesshomaru almost snarled to his Father. He immediately hung up.

_Crack_

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh.

**Thank you for Reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished**


	6. Shock

**_Shock_**

_Shock: Something that jars the mind or emotions as if with a violent unexpected blow._

Rumors spread throughout the entire University of Tokyo that Sesshomaru Tashio would be participating in the Yearly Business Plan Competition. Applicants to enter this competition usually ranged from 100-200 and then narrowed down to the top 10. In the end, however, only one could win.

This year, however, it seemed that there was no need to narrow down the applicants, for no one dared to go up against Sesshomaru Tashio. It was a tradition for the Business Major's to become socially rejected or taunted if they lost the Yearly Business Plan Competition. Now that Sesshomaru Tashio had entered, everyone knew he would win, so to save their social lives no one had applied. However, another rumor spread stating that there were two applicants in total for the competition; one was Sesshomaru Tashio and the other was a female freshman.

As the days drew closer towards the Yearly Business Plan Competition, whispers filled the hallway concerning the poor female freshman. Plans to find the girl and stop her to save her social life, or to warn her about the tradition of the losing competitors, or to sabotage her for daring to compete against Sesshomaru Tashio, filled the halls of the Business Campus of Tokyo University.

The day of the Yearly Business Plan Competition had arrived. The layout of the competition was simple. Competitors were given 5 minutes to persuade the panel judges about which business plan was more beneficial. The business plan had to be created for a certain company, in Sesshomaru's case it was his Father's company, _Tashio_, and the winner would receive sponsorship for a year.

Dressed in a black suit and tie, Sesshomaru stood with his stoic mask, with not a single hair out of place.

Perfection

His business plan was perfection. Logical in every step, achieving the highest rate of profit for the company, and with the least risks to be taken. As he finished his presentation, he stepped down from the auditorium stage. It was unnecessary for his Father to take the advice from that human. He had only humored his Fathers request to prove this Sesshomaru's superiority. He could not be defeated. He would have been made CEO in another company either way. No one was able and worthy to be considered this Sesshomaru's equal. Sesshomaru's stoic mask never changing, never has, for there was no need to, he never needed to feel anything.

Click Click Click

The echo of high heels walking onto the auditorium stage could be heard.

"Next competitor, please state your name," spoke one of the judges.

"Kagome Higurashi," said a calm, yet confident voice. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately flew to thedirection of the voice. As his competitor brought her head back up from a bow towards the panel judges, Sesshomaru met eyes with that _onna._

No amount of control could contain or prepare him from the shock that ran through his body. Sesshomaru slightly cursed his ignorance for having forgotten that _onna`s_ smell, for he did not think he would meet her again. If there was a second occurrence, he had thought she would not capture his attention either way.

'That _onna…_' Sesshomaru began to narrow his eyes. Had she advised his Father to demand he enter this competition on purpose? Was she challenging this Sesshomaru? Did she dare think she could win? Was she so foolish as to wish for her social death? Or…was this _onna…_courageous?

Scoffing at his last thought, Sesshomaru glared at the _onna_ that made his thoughts run wild and body stiff from the unexpected identity of the competitor.

**Thank you for Reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished**


	7. Impressed

**_Impressed_**

_Impressed: to affect deeply or strongly in mind or feelings; influence in opinion_

"Begin Higurashi-san," one of the Judges announced.

"Myouga-sensei," she called out softly to the judge who had just spoken. "I believe you are well known for your active listening skills amongst the business industry?" she said smiling.

"Why, yes, Higurashi-san," he responded with a hearty laugh.

She looked to the next judge and said, "And Miroku-sensei, your strengths are held in mediating decisions in a team setting?"

The judge nodded with a smile, accepting her remark.

"Shippou-sensei?" She looked to the third judge and smirked. "Your skills of leadership are renown by all the elite business men and women."

The third judge blushed at her comment and said quietly, "Thank you."

"Finally, Jaken-sensei, your research essays based on the business industry show your strengths in writing, I presume?" She said while glancing at the last judge.

"Yes, yes, what is your point Higurashi-san!?" squawked the last judge.

'Indeed' Sesshomaru thought. He sneered at the _onna's_ attempt to flatter the judges to her favor.

"Well then Jaken-sensei," she replied calmly, "tell me, why is it that Myouga-sensei is given the role of the leading judge, instead of the listener? Why Miroku-sensei is given the note taker role instead of the mediator? Why Shippou-sensei is given the listening role and not the leading judge? Why YOU are assigned the mediator and not being placed as note taker, as you are better at writing than peace-making, are you not?" she looked to the last judge with amusement.

"These roles were assigned to us by the University, girl!" the last judge stuttered his response flustered by her questions.

"Then, had the University taken the time to assess your strengths and skills and assigned to you the position most fitting of your strengths and skills, wouldn't your team be more effective?" She once again looked to the last judge almost taunting him to make a remark that could possibly disagree. Her words sank in. Sesshomaru saw the judges nodding in agreement. Seeing the last judge choosing to stay quiet, she continued.

"Now, most companies hire people based on those who apply; their desperate attempt to get a job. Companies then place these people to assigned jobs without assessing their strengths or skills, just like what the University has done with the judge's roles. If companies would just take the time to assess their employee's strengths and place them into related positions, the employee's motivation goes up, the work gets done efficiently, and then the overall company becomes…effective."

Sesshomaru had never considered these features to business, only numbers and production. He had to agree with her logic. Some fault had to be placed upon the companies for their lack of strategizing. Only an effective company could extract the maximum potential of every worker.

"So, my business plan focuses on training companies to start assessing the strengths and skills of their employee and use it! Forming partnerships with understanding what works and what doesn't. Creating effective team work! It would be a long-term success," She confidently said.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed her figure walk off the auditorium stage, almost waiting for her to disappear or reveal a different person. He could not believe this _Higurashi-san_ was the same person as that _onna._ Sesshomaru was sure that her business plan was the first to be ready to take action. Of course there were many theories that stressed importance of the management style amongst employees, yet there had been no attempts to fix it. There was no place for caring for employees in the business industry, it was either be productive or be fired.

Sesshomaru glanced at Higurashi-san and noticed her conservative style of a black blazer and pencil skirt that reached her knee which gave her a more mature look. Her hair styled in a bun gave him a clear view of her heart shaped face. What held his gaze were her blue eyes. Amongst demon's, colored eyes were normal, yet for a human it was rare.

"If I may have your attention!" Sesshomaru's gaze snapped to the voice of the judge, wondering how his gaze could have lingered on Higurashi-san for so long.

"The Judges have decided the winner of the Yearly Business Plan Competition." The judge Higurashi-san called Miroku-sensei announced. The judge looked to Sesshomaru and said, "Congratulations, Sesshomaru Tashio!"

Sesshomaru scoffed. Business was still business. No matter how impressive Higurashi-san's performance, business still wanted profit, visible increases, and current success. As the judges came to congratulate this Sesshomaru, the results had only made him feel unsatisfied…almost.

"Sesshomaru!" He turned to see Higurashi-san walk towards him. "Ah! I mean…Sesshomaru-senpai now" she said with an amused smile. "Congratulations," she said with a smile, looking into his eyes revealing the sincerity behind her words. Sesshomaru wished to blame her sincere blue eyes for making his mouth twitch to smile.

After speaking with the judges about further details to the business plan, Sesshomaru walked out of the auditorium. As he was about to turn, his demonic hearing captured her name.

"Kagome, I don't understand. I told you your plan would not win! I advised you on another one that had a higher chance of winning!" came a low voice.

"Shippou-sensei…" her voice whispered.

"Just Shippou, no one's around," The low voice interrupted.

"Fine, Shippou. It's not about winning or losing. You of all people should know how the business industry doesn't care about their workers! I've seen so many unhappy workers unable to do their work with passion. Everyone has a passion! I just had to do this plan. I had to make my point across the business industry. At least it wasn't in vain. My plan, though won't be sponsored will still be published on the newspapers tomorrow." She said softly.

The male sighed. "Your University life, your social life Kagome… it's all ruined! I warned you." The low voice strained.

"I don't care for friends who are so superficial as to stop communicating with me just because of a stupid tradition." She snorted.

Sesshomaru smirked at her comment. Indeed, Higurashi-san was not like the rest of the human race.

"Higurashi-san" he said, interrupting her from her conversation. Surprised by the sudden voice, she quickly turned to face him. Her blue eyes widen at the shock that Sesshomaru had called her by her name.

"Come," his stoic face revealing no emotions or hints to the reason for his command.

As both competitors neared the exit of the Business building, Sesshomaru stated, "This Sesshomaru has a proposition for you."

Her blue eyes revealed humor. "You would associate with this _human_? You will get in trouble by the business tradition"

Ignoring her comment he continued, "You will work for this Sesshomaru."

With widened eyes she blurted out unprofessionally, "What!?"

"You accused this Sesshomaru of his interaction skills," he narrowed his eyes, still disliking that certain memory, "So your strengths at interacting with others will be used to ensure this Sesshomaru's success for the business plan."

"Sorry about what I sa –" her apology was cut off.

"Then it is settled," his words were more a statement than a question.

"Wait! I have conditions," she remarked wearing a serious frown.

Sesshomaru raise a brow at this. "We shall write up a contract then." He said tonelessly.

Higurashi-san's frown changed into a bright smile and positioned her hand in front of him.

"Deal!" she said cheerily. It seemed as though at that moment both competitors remembered what occurred last time she positioned her hand in front of this Sesshomaru. As Higurashi-san's smile slightly faded and was about to retract her hand, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. He decided then that Higurashi-san had not been foolish as he had thought, but was one that spoke her mind. Sesshomaru saw that she was indeed wise.

**Author's note: I have changed the first sentence of the prologue from "It has been 20 years since the war started" to "It has been years since the war started." Please tell me what you think of the story so far? Do I have Sesshomaru and Kagome's character down?**

**Thank you for Reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	8. Intrigued

**_Intrigued_**

_Intrigued: to arouse the interest of by unusual, new, or otherwise fascinating or compelling qualities; appeal strongly to; captivate_

"Number one," Higurashi-san said holding up her thumb, "I get to decide who to hire or fire and you have no say on the management style that I choose."

"Very well" Sesshomaru agreed seeing as he hired her purposely for that matter.

"Number two," raising her fore finger she continued, "Your business plan will also involve partnering with other companies." She said determinately.

"No," Sesshomaru remarked, he knew it would be too much of a risk.

"It will give the company more profit!" she exclaimed, "Sesshomaru-senpai! I'm confident that I can create a stable and close partnership with the necessary companies!" She looked straight into his eyes with her blue eyes revealing determination and promise. Strangely, Sesshomaru felt that it would be worth the gamble after looking into those strong eyes.

"Fine" He gritted out, not one to decide based on one's determination. What had compelled him to have allowed Higurashi-san to increase the risk that he could have prevented? Yet, he felt a faint interest to see the result of Higurashi-san's work.

"Great" Higurashi-san said with a huge smile. "I guess I can call you just Sesshomaru, now that we are co-workers?" Her smile turned into a mischievous grin. Sesshomaru was once again caught off guard by her unexpected behavior.

No one had ever tried to call him by his given name, for that would mean they were his equal. Yet he had allowed Higurashi-san call him as she liked because rather than feeling angered by her ignorance, he felt…amused. Higurashi-san was indeed…different from others. No, she never acted the way he would think she would.

**Author's note: I have some more chapters written, but I would like to know what you guys think before releasing them. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Your reviews are cherished!**


	9. Intrigued Cont

**_Intrigued Continued_**

_Intrigued: to arouse the interest of by unusual, new, or otherwise fascinating or compelling qualities; appeal strongly to; captivate_

"Half-breed" Sesshomaru voiced, boring his eyes to the half-breed impassively.

"Leave" he ordered, not concerned why the half-breed was in his business plan office.

"Oi, I ain't leaving!" he snarled back.

As Higurashi-san entered the room, she saw Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha by the neck looking at him dispassionately.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled, "Let Inuyasha go!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her tone. Releasing his hold, the half-breed went sprawling down hard onto the floor. He watched Higurashi-san run towards the half-breed with worry and reached to touch his neck.

"I'm fine" the half-breed said roughly, swatting her hand away.

As two more people entered the room, Higurashi-san quickly sent a glare towards Sesshomaru and returned her attention to the half-breed.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"I'm here to visit the old man, so I decided to stop by to see ya." He said then turning his focus to Sesshomaru, "I didn't know you would be working with that bastard." Ignoring the half-breed, he could not understand how Higurashi-san could befriend such a lower being in intelligence and maturity.

"Inuyasha!" Higurashi-san reprimanded, disliking his choice of words.

"Ya, ya, anyways… you gotta help me make up with Kikyo!" He pleaded.

"That's why you came to see me?" Higurashi-san said diverting her eyes downwards. Sesshomaru felt a passing twist in his stomach. Thinking nothing of it, he returned his attention to Higurashi-san who continued to look down. Feeling distaste in her sudden gloom he said coldly, "Get out half-breed," his narrowed eyes followed the half-breed's retreating form. Then looking to her he said, "Higurashi-san, begin."

Higurashi-san closed her eyes and after a pause, she reopened them once again filled with confidence. "Welcome fellow team members," she said with a smile. "I've taken the liberty to look over your company profiles." She looked to the female with straight long black hair. Sesshomaru recognized her from the last remaining Taijiya clan. "Sango-san, you've been working at the front desk for several years now. But, when you applied for stocks and scored high marks on the test, you were not hired."

"Yes" the Taijiya grounded out with clenched jaws and hands.

"Well, your results are impressive and your profile shows you do your work passionately, so you are assigned to stocks." Higurashi-san said.

"Thank you!" the Taijiya replied jumping up from her seat to bow, expressing her gratitude.

Higurashi-san then looked to the male with short brown hair, "Hojou-san! You have been the accountant's secretary for many years!"

The brown hair boy nodded nervously.

"I have heard from a reliable source tell me that you are the one doing everything." She interrogated, her blue eyes seeming to look into one's soul.

"Yes!" he squeaked out.

"Well, you will be in charge of our finances then." Higurashi-san said providing a bright smile to ease the nervousness from the boy. The boy returned her smile.

Sesshomaru had gone over the team members profile prior to their hiring. Although his way of hiring consisted of only attaining the best, Higurashi-san had once again impressed him as she found the best amongst the hidden. He felt his eyes drifting towards Higurashi-san, questioning what she would do next to spark his attention.

"So as a team, Sango-san will be responsible for keeping track and raising the stocks to 20%, Hojou-san will collect data and calculations with the finances, I will recruit only the best and necessary companies that are required for partnership, and Sesshomaru will be in charge of the negotiation and contracts." Higurashi-san said finishing off the meeting.

Already after two months, both Sesshomaru's business plan and team had become the center of attention within the _Tashio _Company_._ True to Higurashi-san's words, stocks had risen 20%, her management style had only made the team more effective, and she had built strong stable ties with several companies.

'Interesting' Sesshomaru thought as his eyes continued to betray his control and pulled to the woman that continued to peak his attention.

**Author's not: 'A penny for your thoughts?' Frowning and shaking her head, she rewrites, 'Your thoughts are not worth a penny. They are seeds that become the roots of blossoming flowers.'**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**Your reviews are cherished**


	10. Comfortable

**_Comfortable_**

_Comfortable: being in a state of physical or mental comfort; contented and undisturbed; at ease._

Knock Knock Knock

Sesshomaru looked up to see Higurashi-san bundled up in a trench coat. He saw her red cheeks as proof the cold chill of fall. She had returned from her meeting with the latest company to recruit for partnership.

"Shall we go?" she asked staring at his pile of paper in front of him.

Looking at his watch, he saw it was already lunch break. Saving the latest contract draft, he stood up grabbing his coat and walked towards Higurashi-san. It had become a ritual for both of them to go to the small café around the corner from the _Tashio_. He still remembered the first time, 7 months ago, this ritual began.

_Flash Back_

_"Team! I'm back! And guess what? The Shikon Company agreed with the partnership!" Higurashi-san exclaimed the moment she barged into the office. Sesshomaru saw her look at him and blinked. As she looked around the room to find no one but Sesshomaru she asked, "Where is everyone?"_

_"Lunch" He replied not looking up from his work._

_"Why aren't you having lunch then?" she asked._

_"This Sesshomaru does not require food three times a day" he said as a fact._

_"Oh…" pausing to look Sesshomaru over she saw his shoulders tense and stoic eyes revealing the slightest hint of exhaustion. "Well, you need a break Sesshomaru." She stated and walked over to him, "Let's go to a café, you can get coffee, probably black, and I can finally have some food!"_

_End of Flashback_

The small café never had a lot of people, so Sesshomaru found it an acceptable place. They sat in their usual spot near the corner of the café facing the window, now revealing a scene of their garden covered with fallen leaves. While he ordered his usual black coffee, she ordered her lunch. Sesshomaru was usually unable to relax with another person in his presence, but he had become used to her. The scent of coffee and her natural jasmine scent filled the air. His tense shoulders began to ease. The slight exhaustion in his eyes Higurashi-san would always notice began to clear up.

"How did the meeting go?" he asked as it became a ritual question between the two.

"It went well of course! This company is an amazing opportunity, Sesshomaru! They take care of their employees, focus on motivation, values, purpose, everything! Anyways, the company is ready to sign the contract whenever you're ready." She responded with a dazed smile. "Ah… so everything finally ends, ne?" He heard her say, knowing that her contract with his business plan soon ended.

Higurashi-san sighed as she rested her chin against her hand and shared, "I'll miss the team, the work, this ritual of ours…" In the beginning, he had intended to just use her for his business plan, but her contributions became a great influence to the company.

"You will continue." Sesshomaru cut in.

"Huh?" which Sesshomaru noticed became Higurashi-san's infamous reply whenever she was pulled out of her daydream.

"You will continue to work for this Sesshomaru." He repeated.

"What will I be doing?" she asked out of curiosity.

"You will work with this Sesshomaru in continuing to maintain the partnerships and train the employees." He said without hesitation, proving that he had thought and planned her future position and her needed presence beforehand.

"Okay" she replied with a smile blossoming upon her face.

Satisfied, he felt his body begin to relax. He silently noted that Higurashi-san's extended contract was also because he felt he worked with more ease around her.

As Sesshomaru continued to sip his black coffee and Higurashi-san digging into her food, a comfortable silence fell upon the two. They continued their lunch break in each other's presence.

**Author's note: Please let me know if Sesshomaru seems out of character!**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**Your reviews are cherished!**


	11. Appreciation

**_Appreciation_**

_Appreciation: the recognition and enjoyment of the good qualities of someone or something_

"Sesshomaru! My Son! Congratulations! Once you finalize the partnership with Totosai's company, I want you to take over the _Tashio_ at once!" Touga said as Sesshomaru entered into his Father's office, patting him on the back. Sesshomaru's business plan had finally reached its final month. Touga's expression suddenly gloomed.

"If you are concerned about Higurashi-san's contract, it will be extended." Sesshomaru replied noting his Father's expression and constant concern for Hirgurashi-san.

Touga's face brightened, "Brilliant! How is my dear Kagome doing?" Touga said sitting in his office chair.

"Sick" Sesshomaru responded with a slight crease forming between his brow.

Touga, worried for her health, asked, "A flu from the cold winter? Nothing serious I hope?"

Forgetting that Higurashi-san was still human, he began to rethink his decision to not call after the Taijiya reported Higurashi-san's condition.

"I guess I will give her a call myself," Touga sighed, "Though isn't the first meeting with Totosai today?" His expression became hard. "Don't you think it would be wise to reschedule the meeting to when Kagome feels better and allow her to handle Totosai? He is a hard shell to crack."

"The contract meeting will resume" Sesshomaru stated firmly.

His Father looked at him with a frown, almost disapprovingly.

Ring Ring Ringggg

Sesshomaru opened his cellphone to answer before being cut off by an urgent voice.

"Tashio-san! Totosai-sama came early to the company and is stating that he will not sign the contract! I'm trying to stall him from leaving, but you must come soon!" came a pleading voice that belonged to the accountant.

As he hung up the phone, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the news. Walking out of his Father's office on the top of the _Tashio_ building, he made his way towards the company board room where Totosai-sama should be in.

CRASH

Glass hitting the door could be heard. Sesshomaru opened the board room door to reveal the accountant holding on to a red faced man, that must have been Totosai-sama, and the Taijiya red faced herself from anger.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked calmly with his stoic mask.

"Going on? What is going ON!? Well Tashio-_sama_, I will tell you what is going ON! I don't want anything to do with you! Contract? Partnership? Is that your sick way of planning to take over my company? I don't know why other companies are foolish to agree, but your company has done nothing but make our companies suffer!" Totosai-sama vented pointing his finger at Sesshomaru. "Your company is filled with greed! Attacking the weaker companies! Breaking down the one's that try to rise in power!"

Sesshomaru knew his Father's company had done so in the past to form the _Tashio _Company's image, yet that was how the business industry runs by.

"I don't know what you are planning to do, but I don't want any part of your cold, ruthless company!" Totosai-sama exclaimed loudly and then breathing in harshly.

Sesshomaru knew no words of promise or negotiation would work. Resorting to threat's seemed ideal at this point. He would not lose this contract signing. His business plan would not finish with success until he had Totosai-sama's partnership.

"Totosai-sama" came a soft voice behind him. Sesshomaru knew this voice to belonged to Higurashi-san, yet how? Sesshomaru turned around to see Higurashi-san walking through the board room door. He saw her in two winter jackets, a winter hat, and in a long scarf that nearly covered her whole face. He looked to the accountant and saw him flinch. Had that foolish human called Higurashi-san to come? Higurashi-san's pale face, evidence of her unstable state, said quietly to her team, "Sango-san, Hojou-san, Sesshomaru? Would you leave us alone, please?" All the while, she began to take off her winter gear.

Sesshomaru hesitated, but soon left after seeing her determined eyes begging him to listen. Closing the door to the board room, his harsh gaze landed on the accountant.

"You did not need to call a sick person to save yourself from this situation" He said coldly.

"I…I…I ddddidn't Tashio-san! She ca—ca-called me! She demanded to know Totosai-sama's state. I just told her the trrruth!" Hojou-san managed to stutter out.

Sesshomaru felt his lips twitch to smirk. He should have known Higurashi-san's stubbornness would cause her to get up and still come to work sick. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't relieved by her entrance though. He did not wish to base this partnership by using violence.

After a few minutes, a grunt followed by a laugh echoed from the board room. As the door opened, Sesshomaru saw Totosai-sama shaking hands with Higurashi-san and said, "I enjoy your presence Higurashi-san. Hopefully, I will only need to interact through you." Totosai-sama smiled and with a glare he gave a quick bow in Sesshomaru's direction before he turned around and left.

Sesshomaru felt an odd tug within his chest as he saw Higurashi-san smile his way with exhaustion revealed in her eyes.

"Higurashi-san, have you lied to this Sesshomaru all this time about how the meetings went?" he questioned, demanding to know if Totosai-sama was the first or the last to behave this way.

Sesshomaru saw Higurashi-san's feature slump slightly. "No, I didn't lie. I truly like our partners, Sesshomaru…" she said.

"But?" He snapped.

"But… they have all behaved similarly as Totosai-sama has."

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened and saw Higurashi-san having difficulty keeping her eyes open. He felt a stronger tug within his chest.

"Why continue?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Her blue eyes glazed with tiredness began to close and revealed a sweet smile on her lips. "Although your intentions to hire me were calculative for your own benefit, you still chose to hire me knowing the large risk it would create in your business plan. Yes, yes, you are probably thinking 'this Sesshomaru would not fail no matter the risk'". She said trying to imitate his stoic face, yet Sesshomaru found it amusing that she failed miserably due to her sick state. "I'd like to believe that you cared, somewhat, about your employees." Opening her eyes to look at Sesshomaru, her smile grew wider, "plus, our lunch rituals always kept me motivated!"

Sesshomaru felt a forceful pull within his chest. He could no longer deny that Higurashi-san deserved his respect and trust, for she proved herself worthy.

**Author's note: 'What are your thought's dear readers?' the author exclaims with arms flapping up and down. The author begins to roll around on the floor wailing...waiting for someone to review.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Your reviews are cherished!**


	12. Fellowship

**_Fellowship_**

_Fellowship: a feeling of friendship and support between people who do the same work or have the same interests_

A slim muscular figure wearing a precise cut black suit stood facing down on the city through a window from the top floor view of _Tashio _building. Light shining in from the window made the figure's silver hair glow.

Sesshomaru stood in his Father's empty office that now belonged to him, proof of the success he and Higurashi-san accomplished with the business plan. Even now as the CEO of _Tashio_, Sesshomaru did not see the importance or what the rage the media was prattling about. With hollow eyes he continued to stare out the window, yet conscious of each passing minute.

Tick Tick Tick

The sound of the clock rang in Sesshomaru's ear. He narrowed his eyes and noted to remove the abominating object. Sesshomaru's jaw clenched briefly. He had piles of work to start, yet… it was lunch break.

'10 minutes' Sesshomaru thought bringing up the fact that caused his annoyance. Higurashi-san had yet to barge through his door and continue their lunch break ritual. He had tried to start his work for the past few minutes; he could not concentrate at all. So, there he stood near the window trying to blame Higurashi-san for creating a habit he now required.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru heard loud voices outside his office. As his nose filled with the scent of jasmine, he smirked realizing who was creating the ruckus.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru heard Higurashi-san bite out.

"I said, you need to make an appointment to see Tashio-sama." He heard the secretary snap back. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened, disliking the secretary's disrespecting behavior.

"Just tell him that Higurashi-san is here" He heard her remark, holding back a yell.

"Tashio-sama said not to disturb him with _unnecessary_ inquires" The secretary told Higurashi-san. His eyes narrowed at the statement, tempted to fire the girl now.

"He knows me; just tell him I am here." Higurashi-san said, her voice filled with frustration.

"And you would be someone special to Tashio-sama?" the Secretary snickered. Sesshomaru began to step out of his office, but stopped when he heard Higurashi-san's answer.

"His friend." Higurashi-san said proudly. Sesshomaru froze. Hearing the word Higurashi-san chose to describe their relationship made his chest suddenly warm.

Sesshomaru heard the secretary begin to laugh. "Friends? With Tashio-sama? You're delusional! Your status is not even close to Tashio-sama's" he heard the girl screech. Sesshomaru felt his hands clench and hot blood rushing to his head.

Turning the knob from his office door, he opened it revealing Higurashi-san's blue eyes rimmed with the swell of tears. "What is all the ruckus?" He snapped, failing to remain calm and collected.

The secretary turned to his direction in shock and bowed low. "Sorry to disturb you Tashio-sama, but this lady kept insisting to meet with you. But you specifically told me not to disturb you with unnecessary people-"

"Silence" Sesshomaru bit out, not wanting to hear the girl insult Higurashi-san again. He looked at Higurashi-san and saw her watery eyes clear up to reveal a relieved look. His chest tightened almost in pain for the briefest moment, he felt he had imagined it. He did not understand his reaction. He had once behaved just as rude as that secretary towards Higurashi-san, yet now… he could not stand anyone behaving so rude to her. No…things had changed between him and Higurashi-san.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru called out, still with his stoic face. He saw her eyes widen. "Shall we go?" he asked, using the same question she would ask whenever she came by for their lunch break ritual.

Her blue eyes brightened and a large smile graced her face. "Yes," she whispered. Sesshomaru felt an odd sensation of his cold heart skip a beat. Ignoring the sensation, he returned his attention to the secretary. He narrowed his eyes and glued his steel hard glare at her and said coldly, "You will allow Kagome to enter and go whenever she pleases."

The secretary shook with fear and stuttered, "Yes sir,"

"Apologize." He heard his voice say absently.

Looking to Kagome she bowed, "Forgivvve m-m-me Kagome."

Sesshomaru let out a sharp growl.

"H-h-higurashi-sama! Forgivve me Higu-Higurashi-sa-sama!" The secretary pale white with fear tremored.

Satisfied by the instilled fear of the secretary he walked to towards the elevator with Kagome following behind.

In the elevator, Sesshomaru glanced to his right and saw her eyes capturing his. Her deep blue eyes glowed with gratitude and happiness. The smile that bloomed on her lips had only made Sesshomaru him forget his slight annoyance at her tardiness and anger towards the secretary.

"So, we are on first base names now?" She teased at his use of calling her first name suddenly. Amusement shown on her face with a raised eyebrow directed to him.

"Are we not _friends_? Ka-go-me" He said with his expressionless face, yet a slight smirk could be seen on his lips.

Her laughter echoed in the elevator that seemed like light bells to his ears.

Yes, it was acceptable for Higurashi-san…Kagome…to be considered his…friend.

**Author's note: 'What do you think of this chapter? Good build up?' *Author stares at you in the eye with expectation* 'I'm waiiittttinggg'**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**Your reviews are cherished!**


	13. Loyal

**_Loyal_**

_Loyal: A feeling or attitude of devoted attachment and affection_

3 Months had passed since their encounter with Totosai-sama. Sesshomaru ensured that a whole department focused on professional development and placed Kagome as the head-director. Kagome quickly became the driving force of his company, bringing life, motivation, passion, team work into his company. Some of the employees have already called her the "angel" that has saved them from the "devil", which he supposed was him.

As Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome's office, he still received gasps and whispers no matter how many times he would come to retrieve Kagome or visit her.

Arriving in front of her office, a human stopped him. "Ta-T-T-Tashio-sa-sa-sama! How are you-, I mean, What are you doing here-, I mean-." Not wanting to deal with the pathetic human, he walked straight into Kagome's office.

"Kagome" He voiced impassively.

"Ah, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said delighted to see him, "Ready to go meet Totosai-sama?" She teased, knowing his dislike for that man.

Tempted to roll his eyes at her silly tease, he turned around and commanded, "Come."

He heard Kagome giggling behind him and heard her say, "You gotta stop commanding people around, especially a friend!"

"Hn"

He looked to see Kagome roll her eyes at his response.

"G-G-GGood D-d-d-day Tashiooo-sa-sa-sama!" He heard the pathetic human yell as he left with Kagome.

"You have GOT to stop scaring my secretary's off Sesshomaru! This is my third secretary I had to replace this month because of you!" She ranted with a pout. Knowing Sesshomaru would not react to her rant; she sighed and changed the topic, "Just to remind you, this meeting with Totosai-sama is very important, so please refrain from angering him."

"The contract _will_ be finalized today Kagome." He stated stoically ensuring her there was no need to worry.

Arriving in front of Totosai-sama's company, _Swords Corporation_, they made their way to his office.

"Ah! Higurashi-san!" exclaimed Totosai-sama with a bright smile, which suddenly turned into a frown when he saw Sesshomaru beside her. "Tashio-sama," he bowed.

As the meeting for the finalization of the contract began, Sesshomaru's personal cellphone interrupted. Looking to see that it was his Father that had called, he excused himself from the room.

"Father," he answered into the phone.

"Sesshomaru," came Touga's urgent voice, "I hope you know that signing a contract for partnership with Totosai has major consequences."

"This Sesshomaru knows all the consequences, but the benefits the company will receive are double." He voiced dispassionately.

"I am not talking about the company; I'm talking about lives at risk Sesshomaru! Apparently, a businessman named Naraku has been trying to partner with Totosai since forever. When it was released that our company has succeeded in partnering with Totosai, his father committed suicide. Naraku will surely be after you." Touga informed with a worried voice.

Sesshomaru scoffed at his Father's needless warning and worry, "This Sesshomaru is capable of protecting himself." He knew well of the situation with the half-demon, Naraku. This half-demon would never stand a chance against him or what was his.

Sesshomaru walked back towards the meeting room and overheard a conversation about him.

"Higurashi-san, I don't know how you can work with that man!" He heard Totosai-sama state. "What do you mean, Totosai-sama?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I mean Tashio-sama. He is cold, ruthless, does not care for anything! I have heard that he does not even have a heart! I mean, he must treat you so harshly! To treat someone so sweet and nice like you must be a crime! You are welcomed to work in my company anytime Higura-" Totosai-sama's rant was cut off by an angry voice.

"Apologize, Totosai-sama!" Sesshomaru heard Kagome snap. He was pretty sure that Totosai-sama's expression was filled with surprise, as he had almost let his stoic mask slip.

"Sesshomaru is the most honorable man I know! He has treated me most honorably! At first, of course he was rude, but after getting to know him he has done so much for me! He does have a heart Totosai-sama. You might not see it because you have only seen him once and you judge him so harshly saying such cruel things based on false accusation! I would work for Sesshomaru for the rest of my life and not have a single complaint!" Kagome yelled out. Hearing the heavy breathes she took to catch her breath, Sesshomaru felt just as breathless. His throat tightened as he heard Kagome speak. Although he was used to the comments Totosai-san had made, he never knew that one could feel such warmth for someone who was willing to stand up for you. Without knowing Sesshomaru felt his lips already smiling at Kagome's fiery performance.

Sesshomaru felt that now was the time to enter, he opened the door.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Sesshomaru saw Totosai-sama laugh looking his way. Realizing that Totosai-sama knew of his presence.

He looked to Kagome and saw her blue eyes brimmed with water due to her scolding, widen with surprise. Her mouth hung open and a light pink blush began to form on her cheeks. Indeed, Sesshomaru wished to laugh along with Totosai-sama after seeing her embarrassed expression. He felt his chest overflowing with warmth. As he looked towards Kagome he felt his eyes softened.

Totosai-sama who witnessed Sesshomaru's glance said, "I apologize, Tashio-sama for my rude behavior. I hope to get to know you as Higurashi-san has shared." He stated and bowed low before Sesshomaru, signed the contract, and left the two.

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome with a raised brow, who was still hiding her embarrassment. "And you were the one to warn this Sesshomaru to refrain from angering Totosai-sama?" Watching Kagome try to hide her darkening blush, he let loose a chuckle he had been holding. Her blue eyes flew to his unveiling wonder and awe. Soon, her blue eyes were filled with admiration and whispered, "You should laugh more, Sesshomaru."

Her comment had made him realize he had never felt the need to laugh, smile, or tease before meeting Kagome. He would never confess this, but he knew that Kagome's presence became somewhat important to him.

**Author's note: 'For those of you who have read the prologue before I added my author's note, the prologue is just a metaphor!' The author begins to scratch her head, 'I hope my story is not confusing anyone?'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished!**


	14. Neglect

**_Neglected_**

_Neglected: the feeling of being disregarded, lack of attention or care_

Almost a year and a half had passed since Sesshomaru first met Kagome. It was now no surprise for the employees of _Tashio_ to witness them argue. During their arguements, the company would be filled with tension and every employee walking on egg shells. Everyone would beware of Kagome and no one dared interact with this Sesshomaru. However, at lunch break, no matter how big the argument had been, Kagome would always knock at his door and invite him to their ritual. The employees of _Tashio_ would stare in awe at the two figures, which created the heavy work atmosphere, walk out the door together for lunch.

Personally, Sesshomaru found their arguments amusing at times. He found her reaction to their arguments interesting, for she responded differently all the time. Her defiance against his opinion or sometimes behavior was refreshing. And, watching Kagome argue with passion, something he has never felt before, only made him come to accept her. He would never have allowed anyone else to behave as Kagome did to him. Sesshomaru's thoughts returned to their most recent argument and felt his eyes narrow. Kagome had not appeared as usual to his office for three days straight.

The soft growl that escaped Sesshomaru making the secretary hand his report with shaking hands. Sesshomaru could not understand why this argument was so different to make Kagome avoid him for three full days. It had been a strange sensation, almost as if she was punishing him by avoiding him. Scoffing at the last thought he would just wait out her stubbornness. As Sesshomaru thought this, he still felt dissatisfaction from Kagome's absence in his day.

Sesshomaru, trying to distract himself, looked through his reports and found an envelope in between the pages. Ripping the envelope open he saw the letter read.

_Sesshomaru Tashio, I will have my revenge. My father's death, my company's bankruptcy, and my ruined reputation are all because of your partnership with Totosai._

_Naraku_

He scanned the content of the letter with bored eyes and threw it in the garbage. Without a thought, he once again returned his attention to his report. In a matter of minutes, Sesshomaru realized he was reading the same page. Running his clawed hands through his hair in frustration, his mind returned back to, not Naraku, but Kagome. For three days his mind was so conscious of her purposeful avoidance that he could not concentrate! The nagging at the back of his mind kept reminding him of Kagome's absence. He did not know what he had to do for Kagome to return normal.

BAM

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome swinging his door open.

"You can't even come to my office to apologize!?" Kagome shouted with her infamous red face whenever she was frustrated.

'Apologize?' Sesshomaru thought, he had never considered this is what was needed.

He saw her narrowed eyes continued to watch him, waiting for him.

Sesshomaru expected himself to feel impassive or without care to even apologize, but he felt otherwise. His mind kept nagging at the thought of Kagome avoiding him again if he did not decide to apologize.

So, deciding that he disliked Kagome's avoidance more, he said for the first and last time,

"This Sesshomaru…apologizes."

**Author's note: 'Oh dear readers~' came a sweet voice from the author, 'I shall post up three more chapters by today, if you review telling me your thoughts~' A look of mischief twinkled in the author's eyes.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	15. Tender

**_Tender_**

_Tender: marked by, responding to, or expressing the softer emotions_

Sesshomaru walked towards his office tensely. He was coming back from the board meeting that discussed the new business plan. The entire time, the directors had disagreed with each other's ideas. Feeling a headache begin to throb, he walked faster to his room.

"Tashio-sama!" his secretary announced, "Higurashi-sama is inside."

Nodding towards his secretary he felt his headache and tense shoulders already easing. Jasmine scent overflowed his senses as he opened the door to his office. In a much better mood, Sesshomaru looked to see Kagome standing at his desk reading something in her hand.

As he grew closer, he began to sense her distress.

"Sesshomaru…" her voice cracked, "what is this?" She looked to him with a frown and eyes filled with worry. He glanced towards the letter she was holding up and saw it was Naraku's latest threat, which was quite pathetic. The half-demon had repeatedly sent threat letters throughout the past few months. However, all of them resulted in being thrown into the trash.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He said sharply, not needing Kagome to worry over something so useless.

"Shouldn't you call the police? Did you tell anyone? Did he do anything to you? What about the company?" She questioned with concern. Sighing, Sesshomaru knew Kagome would be stubborn about this Naraku and continue to worry.

"Everything is taken care of" He said with half the truth. He would dispose of Naraku if he ever became annoying.

Sesshomaru saw that nothing he said had gotten through to her stubborn worry. Thinking of no other words that would ease her worry, he walked up to her and placed his clawed hand on top of her head. He couldn't understand his actions, nor his want to ease her worries.

Feeling her hair to be smoother than he thought, he unconsciously stroked her head. He saw her close her eyes in comfort at the sensation of his hands on her head. Kagome had once again amazed him with her trust in him. His hands that could kill in an instant were near her, yet she chooses to close her eyes and relax at the feel of his hands.

Sesshomaru felt his clawed hands begin to tingle at the touch of her head. The tingling sensation seemed to flow throughout his arms and fill his chest.

Kagome's concern about the half-demon should have made him annoyed, thinking she held little faith in his abilities. But, all Sesshomaru felt, as he watched Kagome's eyes close, was warmth.

Had Kagome's eyes remained opened, she would have witnessed Sesshomaru's eyes softening.

**Author's note: Sob Sob Sob, the author covers her eyes with her hand. 'No one told me their thoughts, I don't know what they are thinking! Is this how Kagome must feel when she tries to interpret Sesshomaru's feelings?'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	16. Obsessed

**_Obsessed_**

_Obsessed: preoccupy or fill the mind of (someone) continually, intrusively, and to a troubling extent._

Rays of sunlight shined brightly through the top windows of _Tashio_, proof of the hot weather that now hovered over the city. Sesshomaru looked down from his window, watching humans and demons walk about the busy streets. He wondered how out of all the people, no one could capture his attention as Kagome had. Every being he had met were either categorized as humans or demons. They never meant anymore to him than what they are and what they offered. But, for Kagome, he couldn't categorize her as either human or demon. For Kagome, he saw her more than what she was and what she offered. Exactly two years passed since his first encounter with Kagome at the door steps to his Father's house. During the two years, he reflected on the change of his view towards her. So many memories flooded, so many emotions, he couldn't get her out of his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru!" He heard his Father boom. He silently cursed his senses for not realizing his Father's presence.

Touga had caught Sesshomaru in a daze and was interested at what his son could be possibly thinking. "What has gotten you deep in thought to have not noticed my entrance, son?" he said chuckling.

"Do you require something?" Sesshomaru questioned, ignoring his Father's comment.

"Ah~ just checking up on you. But, on my way here I've been hearing interesting rumors!" He exclaimed, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Snooping around is below you, Father." He replied unconcerned with the gossip.

"I couldn't resist it! I heard rumors of your friendship with Kagome!?" He finally exclaimed with excitement. "Are the rumors true!?" He asked, wanting to know his son's response immediately.

"Hn" Sesshomaru sounded, feeling his eyes slightly soften at her name.

Touga's excited smile quickly turned into shock as he saw his son's eyes and said, "This is the first time you've taken interest to anyone."

"Indeed" Sesshomaru answered, already knowing that Kagome had consumed his thoughts and interest.

Touga's brows scrunched up into a worried face. "You mustn't go further than interest with Kagome, my son." He stated quietly. Sesshomaru, not understanding his father's warning, looked to his father with a raised brow.

"Kagome has been in love with someone else for a very long time now." Touga responded to his son's silent question. Although Sesshomaru kept his stoic expression, he felt a hand squeezing his heart. Passing the feeling off, he realized that he did not know much about Kagome's personal life. A flood of questions on what Kagome's personal life would be like began rushing into his mind. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows in concentration to keep thoughts of Kagome out, for it began to overflow.

Touga saw his son struggling with his thoughts, so he changed the topic. "I also came to check up on Naraku's threats." He stated, catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"You do not have to worry about company matters anymore, Father." Sesshomaru spoke quickly. He needed his Father to leave. He needed to get his thoughts back to focus. He blamed his Father for consuming his head with more matters about Kagome.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	17. Concern

**_Concern_**

_Concern: an active state of agitated uneasiness and restless apprehension_

The seasons had changed from the blazing hot summer, to fall, and then now to winter. It had been the first day of snow, which rarely ever came during the winter. However, by the time Sesshomaru was finished work, he looked out to see a snow storm. Glancing at his watch, he knew Kagome would still be in her office finishing off work. Making his way down to Kagome's office, he saw her floor dark except for her office light.

"Kagome" he called out. He watched her look up from behind her computer and sent him a gentle smile.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"I will drive you home." He said, still getting used to using first person tense. He had used third person because he did not speak often. But, with Kagome and her constant chatter, he allowed himself to use first person with only her.

Kagome wore a confused look until he saw her blue eyes brighten and turned around to look out the window. With a gasp she jumped up from her chair and walked towards her office window.  
"It's beautiful Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed with awe.

Kagome's silky black hair and deep blue eyes stood out by the white snowy background that had covered the entire city. 'Beautiful' slipped a silent voice into Sesshomaru's head. Mentally shaking his head, he turned around and made his way down towards his car with Kagome right beside him.

Walking towards his car he heard Kagome gasp again.

"After all these years of knowing you, I can't believe I didn't know you drove such an elegant car!" She squealed excitedly. "I always thought you would use your demonic powers and run to work or something" she said giggling. Scoffing at the image she had described, he opened his left seat door for Kagome.

"Thank you" she replied.

Telling him her address, he began to drive. With the heavy snow storm, traffic became terrible. Knowing Kagome couldn't stand silence, he quietly waited for her to speak.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"I'm so glad we became friends."

Hearing the sincerity behind her voice he replied,

"Indeed."

As they arrived in front of her condo, she hesitated before turning to face him.

"Sesshomaru?" She said again.

"What is it Kagome?" He answered stoically. Suddenly feeling a warm soft hand grasping one of his clawed hands, he felt his eyes widen. Turning to look at Kagome, his eyes met with her blue ones. He saw an angelic smile gracing her face. Sesshomaru felt his throat tightening and his heart skip a beat.

"I trust you the most, Sesshomaru." She whispered, tightening her hands around Sesshomaru's. He felt like drowning in her blue eyes, before she turned to get out of his car. As he watched her enter her condo and disappear, his eyes remained in the last spot he had seen her.

'Why did she say that' he thought. It had almost seemed like a final good-bye. His heart began to beat faster on its own. His clawed hands that were held in hers clenched tightly, missing the warmth. He felt the urge to follow after her and see that she arrived to her condo door safely. He didn't know why he was feeling as he was. Kagome was safe and sound at home; he had seen to it, he thought scoffing at his current state. With one last lingering look towards Kagome's last spot, he drove away ignoring his instincts telling him to stay.

**Author's note: 'Oh~ you guys will loveee the next chapter' the author squeals. 'The next chapter is where everything begins' an insane laughter is released from the author.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	18. Fear

**_Fear_**

_Fear: a painful emotion experienced when one is confronted by threatening danger or evil._

The next morning, Sesshomaru strode into his office with his secretary following behind him noting of his schedule for the day. He took off his black peacoat and straightened his suit and tie.

"Lastly, I thought you should know that Higurashi-sama has called in sick" his secretary finished with a shy smile on her face. Raising a brow, Sesshomaru wondered when Kagome had befriended his secretary as well. Nodding his head in acknowledgment, his secretary left leaving him frowning at the news.

He had just seen Kagome yesterday and she did not smell or look sick. Worry from yesterday crawling back into his mind, he decided to give her a call or come by her house after work. Glancing at his watch, he mentally sighed. 'It will be a long day.'

It was almost six in the evening when Sesshomaru finished all his work. Just as he was about to dial Kagome's number, he saw her number appearing on his phone. He pressed the pickup button and waited to hear her voice before making the decision to drop by her condo. But, instead of hearing Kagome's voice, he heard a male's voice.

"Ha ha ha! You actually came alone? Well, I have placed snipers to kill your family members if you hadn't! Such a loving girl you are Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru heard the male speak over the phone.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru's body went ice cold at the sound of that name. Why was Kagome with Naraku? The thought went racing through his mind.

"Why did you make me come here?" He heard Kagome continue.

Chuckling he explained, "I found out that it wasn't Sesshomaru that partnered with Totosai…" Sesshomaru felt his heart stop. He never considered that Naraku would go after Kagome to get his revenge.

"_You_, you _human girl_! _You_ are the one who made the partnership happen! It was because of YOU!" Naraku snarled. With a pause, Naraku continued with amusement, "So, your death will satisfy my revenge, yes, you will do. I will have lots of fun with you before you die though. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

_Click –beep beep beep…_

Sesshomaru felt several sensations gush through his entire body. His heart felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, his blood pumping fast, cold sweat forming on his brow, and his eyes turning red with anger. With the last bit of control he had, he dialed his Father.

"Take down the snipers surrounding Kagome's family members and call me when you have. Kagome's in danger" He snarled into the phone before running off to track down her scent. He felt his demonic powers pumping through his veins, not caring for whoever saw his uncontrolled state. He only needed to find Kagome.

The foolish half-breed was easy to track down. It took only a matter of minutes to sense Kagome's location. After confirming from his Father of the disposed snipers and the family's safety, Sesshomaru began his approach.

Sesshomaru neared the warehouse that Kagome's scent was directing him to. Just as he was a few feet away and ready to rip apart the pathetic half-demon, Naraku, he felt a powerful barrier surround him. Sesshomaru slammed against the pink barrier with surprise. Anger boiled throughout his body at the thought of the half-demon trying to contain him in a barrier. Using his poison, he expected the barrier to break. The barrier had not shown a single scratch.

BANG

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sound that came from the warehouse and felt his heart clench painfully. How did the weak half-breed manage to create a barrier that resisted his poison? Had he underestimated the creature? He began a desperate attempt to get out of the barrier by slashing with his claws. He needed to get to Kagome. Slash after slash the barrier continued to hold strong. Every passing second, he felt the hold on his heart tightening. An image of Kagome's bleeding body and lifeless blue eyes burned into his mind.

'No' whispered into his mind. He would not allow her to leave him. He could not explain the reasons for his actions or feelings. All he knew was the painful sensation at the thought of her gone from his life. A wrenching growl escaped from his lips. Sesshomaru felt his eyes bleed red. He felt his demonic power pulse around him, readying his transformation. As his aura pulsed against the barrier, he felt her. Sesshomaru stopped, returning his eyes to gold. Another pulse came from the pink barrier, notifying him who the barrier belonged to. He realized that the barrier was Kagome's.

BANG

He heard another gunshot followed by a blast of purification. Had he not been protected by the barrier, he knew he would have perished from the strong blast. Suddenly, the barrier surrounding him diminished along with Kagome's presences. Sesshomaru ran towards the warehouse with dread making his stomach drop.

Snow covered the grounds inside the roofless warehouse.

His heart stopped.

Red dyed the pure white snow.

He felt his blood turn ice cold and it had not been the winter chill to make it so.

Kagome.

His eyes took in her body lying on the snow.

The red began to spread more through the snow.

His throat tightened.

_"I trust you the most, Sesshomaru"_ her voice echoed in his mind.

His hands clenched.

Her head turned towards him.

His eyes tightened shut.

Her blue eyes revealed relief.

His knees hit the ground.

Her blooded lips turned into a small smile.

His head dropped in defeat.

She whispered, "I knew you'd find me."

He felt fear.

**Author's Note: 'Please tell me what you think? I hope this made some people sad.'  
**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	19. Fear Continued

**_Fear Continued_**

_Fear: a painful emotion experienced when one is confronted by threatening danger or evil._

Facing the emergency room doors, there stood a shadow along the darkened hospital halls. The red flash of the surgery sign, signaling a surgery in progress, glowed in the dark hall. Sesshomaru stood gazing at the room doors, where he had last seen her be pulled in. Not a wrinkle on his black suit, or a silver strand of hair was out of place. One would think he was at the hospital to meet someone, if not for the dry blood that remained on his hands; _her_ blood.

A stoic mask covered his face, but Sesshomaru's gold eyes were clouded in a daze. Red dyed into white was all he could see. His eyes could not seem to leave the spot she had left him. He instructed only the best doctors to heal her. Still, the fear that gripped his heart would not ease.

"Sesshomaru" he heard his Father call out, but he did not turn to face him. He did not leave his eyes from where she was.

"It seems like Naraku had gotten a hold of our company's CCTV tape and saw Kagome shaking hands with Totosai. That is probably what caused him to go after her." His Father explained.

His clawed hands that were covered in dry blood began to stain with fresh blood. Sesshomaru dug his claws into his palm to distract the crushing pain his chest was causing. The knowledge that the cause of Kagome's danger and now struggle to survive was because of his company, furthered the pain.

"Don't you need to be looked after too? I felt a blast of purification as well. I almost feared you would turn out worse." His Father voiced with concern. Sesshomaru had not been hurt, not a single scratch, and it made him feel sick to the stomach. He had been the one protected, while she received all the wounds.

"Kagome…is a miko" He muttered more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, a very powerful one too. I am guessing she purified Naraku, seeing as I could not find his body." His Father responded.

Powerful indeed, he thought still feeling unconscious shivers run down his back at the memory of the purification blast. She had hidden her aura well from him. His admiration for her grew even more. A miko that showed loyalty, trust, and friendship to a demon was rare. No, only would Kagome show such feelings to a demon.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru saw the red surgery sign switch off. The doors to the emergency room opened. He trained his eyes on the doctor that began to take off his surgical mask and hat.

A sensation of painful needles crawled up his stomach. Then, the fear that had already tightened around his heart, if possible, jerked even harder. He could not lose her. He would not, he thought, as the pain became unbearable.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	20. Hatred

**_Hatred_**

_Hatred: intense dislike or extreme aversion or hostility_

The skies finally turned pale pink, indicating that dawn had arrived. Sesshomaru sat still facing the hospital bed to get a good view of her face. He continued to silently watch her breathe in and out, and had watched her breathe all night. Her breathing helped his emotions settle down, somehow realizing that she was still alive. However, it didn't help the pain in his heart that kept stabbing him. Every pierce to his heart was caused whenever he saw all the tubes being connected to her as she lay with bandages covering her body.

The surgery had been successful in taking out the gunshots, but resulted in scarring her smooth milk skin. He had failed to protect her, the thought making Sesshomaru's jaw tighten. It was his fault Kagome had been put in danger in the first place. Had he not considered Naraku as a threat towards Kagome, things would have resulted differently. Kagome had given her support, her friendship, her loyalty, her _trust_, and he had failed to simply protect her.

Sesshomaru wanted to pull Naraku from hell and slaughter his limbs one by one; making sure that his poison melted every bit. He needed Naraku's blood on his hands. That half-demon deserved to scream and beg for his life. Sesshomaru's blood thirst pumped throughout his body making his eyes bleed red.

"Urgh" Sesshomaru's eyes returned to its original gold and stared at Kagome filled with worry. He noticed that her breathing quickened, indicating that she was soon awakening. The pain in his heart lessened at the thought of once again meeting her blue eyes.

"Inu…yasha?" He heard her whisper. Had Kagome not blinked at the moment, she would have seen hurt flash across Sesshomaru's eyes. He knew she still associated with the half-breed and had been with him longer than himself. He knew this, yet he could not understand the irrational anger that burned within him. The fact that her first words from a near death experience had been the half-breed made his instincts demand blood.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sesshomaru smelt the half-breed approach. Not wanting to meet the half-breed, he walked out of Kagome's room with one last glance.

Observing the Half-breed enter into Kagome's room, he heard Kagome whisper the half-breed's name again.

_"Kagome has been in love with someone else for a very long time now."_ His Father's warning rang through his head.

As Sesshomaru saw the half-breed reach out his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears, he felt something towards the half-breed for the first time; hatred.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	21. Crave

**_Crave_**

_Crave: To have an intense desire for; to need urgently; require_.

The snow had begun to melt, making way for green grass to become more visible on the grounds of Tokyo. After the incident with Naraku, Sesshomaru had buried himself with work to distract himself from the image of Kagome's lifeless body that burned into his mind. The rush of emotions that came along with the image persisted throughout the months. Although he managed to control the effects of such emotions, the longing to be near her could not be managed. However, since he could no longer visit her, he distracted himself even further. So even though the doctors have said that she would be allowed to leave the hospital today, he chose to bury himself with work.

At first, Sesshomaru visited Kagome every day, but the half-breed was always there. Acting as if the half-breed was her guard dog preventing any intruders in, he couldn't grasp the reason for his anger at the thought of being an intruder to her. The hatred towards the half-breed only managed to become deeply rooted. Not risking an encounter with the half-breed that could result badly, Sesshomaru stopped visiting altogether. However, spending days without Kagome's presence had taken a toll on him; physically and mentally.

He was tempted to pass a business plan without the board directors vote to partner with more companies in order for Kagome to work around him more. Sesshomaru paused. He couldn't believe he would fall so low to use his company to create an opportunity to be near her. She had become important to him and after that incident, even more so.

The need to relax in her jasmine scent,

The need to watch her blue eyes and smile,

The need for her presence.

Where such thoughts came from, he did not know. He did not want to know.

'Pathetic' he snarled at himself. Returning his features back to a stoic expression, he steeled his mind.

'This Sesshomaru needs no one.'

He decided it would be best to distance himself away from her. It was because of her constant presence and reminder that made him react so. He narrowed his eyes at the reminder that she now belonged to the _half-breed._ He no longer had any need of her. Sesshomaru resolved that he would just erase her from his mind and focus on building up his company's power. He would not allow her to affect him so.

A tiny voice betrayed his thoughts though.

'….kagome'

**Author's Note: 'Like? Dislike? Follow? Favorite? Revieeewwwww?' The author says with a smirk. 'I hope to write a Sesshomaru and Kagome story that is unlike any other, unexpected.' The author finishes saying, hoping that this is what she is achieving so far.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	22. Disgust

**_Disgust_**

_Disgust: to feel revulsion or profound disapproval._

It had been four years since the first summer he encountered Kagome. The second summer was spent with her successfully partnering with Totosai-sama. The third summer had his thoughts consumed of her. The fourth and fifth summer was spent learning to adjust without her.

During the two years after her recovery, Sesshomaru focused on expanding his company, while Kagome worked on developing her relationship with the half-breed. The _Tashio_ grew at a fast rate surpassing his Father. Meanwhile, rumors of the half-breed trailing behind Kagome around the company reached his ears. Sesshomaru's clawed hands twitched in annoyance. Sesshomaru hardly saw her for the two years he buried himself in work. Both brothers made sure they steered clear from each other. Although he admitted that her absence was painful, he adjusted. However, he still never understood why her absence brought him pain.

As midnight fell, Sesshomaru's office was the only remaining office lit. Glancing at his watch, he decided to drop the latest company report to his Father. The company's fast paced growth had made his Father uneasy, so began the monthly reports being brought to his Father. Scoffing at his Father's worries, he stood up and made his way to his car.

Arriving at the front door of his Father's house, his mind flashed an image of her blue eyes. The memory of his first meeting with Kagome brought a slight smirk onto his stoic mask. He paused in front of the steps where he remembered she stood to grasp his hand. Even then she had mistaken him as the half-breed. The thought made him grimace.

'Five summers…' echoed a whisper in his mind, reminding of the long years that had passed by. He realized over time that the more he suppressed his thoughts of her; the thoughts of her seemed to pent up and overflow when he was unguarded. And as thoughts of her grew, Sesshomaru felt his hatred for the half-breed deepen. Yet, he kept his distance, emotion, and thoughts hidden from her, for he decided to return to his cold, impassive, unfeeling self.

Inches from reaching the door bell, Sesshomaru smelt the half-breeds scent. He felt his blood pulse with anger, rushing to his head that began to throb; the anger that had continued to build up during the years. Not needing another headache, he planned to leave and pass the update report to his Father next time. However, catching a whiff of the half-breeds scent again, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he released a growl.

Turning to face the half-breed, he smelt his scent drenched with alcohol, sex, and sweat. No longer willing to supress the rushing hatred that spread throughout, he slammed the half-breed to the front door using his demonic speed. The half-breed not knowing what hit him until he opened his eyes to see red eyes and a glowing green claw squeezing his neck.

"_Half-breed_, tell this Sesshomaru why you smell of another woman other than Kagome?" He managed to snarl instead of ripping his head off. He saw the half-breed's eyes widen and gulp.

"Se-Se-Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!" the half-breed slurred out, sobering up with fear. He felt his red eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Let g-go of me!" the half-breed managed to cry out, while clawing at his hold. Blood boiled in his veins. The half-breeds pathetic cry had only caused his claws to tighten around his neck. He felt an overwhelming temptation to burn the half-breeds neck at that very moment.

The half-breed looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and pleaded, "You-Yo-You can't tell her! She'd be devastated!"

"Then why betray her!" Sesshomaru heard his voice roar. The rush of blood had clouded his sense of hearing that he did not realize he had shouted for the first time in his life.

"She…" the half-breed paused and looked to be sobered up by now, "I thought I loved her when I thought of losing her! But..but..I realized I love her more like a sister. When I think of kissing her or doing stuff I should be with her as my girlfriend… its…sickening." The half-breed confessed.

He stared into the pathetic half-breeds eyes that pleaded his silence. Releasing a growl his voiced dripped with malice said, "You fool, you never deserved her."

His worthless excuse was bound to cause her immense pain. An image of her blue eyes filled with tears overflowing flashed through his mind. The blood red that filled his eyes thirsted for the half-breeds blood. Allowing his claws to sink into his neck to satisfy his blood thirst, he then threw the half-breed onto the floor. Glaring down, he saw the pathetic half-breed passed out. As he walked away with the last remaining control, blood trailed down his wrist. The half-breed's clawing to release his hold had left deep marks. Sesshomaru did not feel the pain. All he saw was red.

Midnight had darkened the streets to his father's house. Only glowing blood red eyes could be seen exiting into the night. Sesshomaru never felt anything when he found his mother with another man, nor when his Father married a human, nor when the half-breed was born from their union. Yet, now that he knew the half-breed would cause Kagome pain, the half-breed no longer held his hatred. No, he only felt pure disgust.

**Author's Note: 'Guess what will happen next?' The author's mischievous eyes begin to twinkle.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	23. Helpless

**_Helpless_**

_Helpless: deprived of strength or power; powerless; incapacitated_

The clear night sky overflowed with bright twinkling stars, which would not be seen within the city. Tall trees covered the land as far as can see beneath. Sesshomaru stepped out from his car and stood at the edge of a cliff. Stars and trees filled his sight along with the fresh smell of nature clearing his senses of the dusty polluted city. He had begun visiting this place more often after discovering the half-breeds betrayal towards Kagome. It was this place that brought him ease, similar to Kagome's presence. Yet different, due to the solitude he felt instead of her companionship.

He allowed his mind to wander, knowing nature would only be his witness. Closing his eyes, he thought back to all his unanswered calls and visits to Kagome. He did not understand why his chest constricted into a painful grasp, but knew that this pain was nothing in comparison to what she was feeling. He furrowed his brows at the thought of her. She had found out about the half-breeds sleeping habits. Snarling at the memory of the half-breeds betrayal, it brought back the rush of anger flooding his chest. The half-breed was a fool to think he could possibly hide his betrayal from her. He knew this day would come, he knew but dreaded it. After noting that she had been absent from work for quite some time, it was then he realized that she must have found out. Though he tried to contact her and ensure she was alright, all were in vain. She would not let anyone close to her. Although he would not have known what to do, he still wished to be there for her. Sesshomaru cursed the half-breeds stupidity for the thousandth time.

Kagome had not contacted anyone and locked herself in her condo for a month now. The image of Kagome crying by herself because of the half-breed made him feel useless. He had failed to protect her once again.

He was the most powerful and influential demon in Japan, and yet, he felt powerless.

Had the pain she was feeling been a physical object, he would waste no time in slaying it… to once again see her smile. But, he knew, he knew he could not do anything to release her pain. It was a frustrating sensation, to know he is beyond capable in everything...except when it came to _her_. Letting out a sigh, it formed into a puff of smoke. Feeling a wet, cold, drop of water, he opened his eyes and looked up to the sky to see snow falling. Winter had finally arrived. He knew he could no longer come visit this place for another few months. Seeing white snow cover the land only reminded him of Kagome's red blood sinking into the white snow.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	24. Bitterness

**_Bitterness_**

_Bitterness: Causing a sharply unpleasant, painful, or stinging sensation;__** d**__ifficult or distasteful to accept, admit, or bear; Resulting from or expressive of severe grief, anguish, or disappointment_

The two month Sesshomaru was unable to see even a glance of her was…unbearable. A constant sting would remain in his chest. There were times when her blue eyes would haunt his thoughts, bringing a sharp pain tearing his heart. Not caring to identify what he was feeling, he just knew it was unbearable.

But…

Today would be different.

Kagome had finally contacted him and invited him for coffee at their usual café. Her voice had made his day a bit more bearable.

Still winter, he saw snow begin to pile the streets of Tokyo. His distaste for winter slightly dimmed at the thought of meeting her. Entering into the café, the scent of jasmine filled his senses. Unconsciously, Sesshomaru silently breathed in deeply, once again feeling her presence. He looked over to their usual spot and saw her. The bearable feeling of meeting her had disappeared in an instant.

Her once milky white skin was now pale white; a face that did not see sunlight for days,

Her once expressive deep blue eyes, now hallow,

Dark heavy bags beneath those hallow eyes,

Her once fit figure, now stick thin.

Sesshomaru wished to release an anguishing sound from his throat. The half-breed, he remembered. It was the half-breed that did this. The sorrow he couldn't handle turned into seething rage. He regretted leaving the half-breed alive.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered hoarsely from the lack of use. A glint of life seemed to return to her when he refocused his attention to her.

"I'm sorry," she said while looking down, "for not returning your calls." His anger at the half-breed vanished as he saw that Kagome had not changed; loyal and was ever thinking of others. He nodded, seeing as his throat would not untighten to allow him to speak.

"How have you been?" She asked him. His throat still tightened, he could not respond. Thinking he was ignoring her questions, she continued to the point of their meeting.

"I called you because…" she began to mutter, "I am leaving to America." As she said this, he saw her eyes continue to face downwards. She was leaving; the only thought that entered his mind. He wanted to see her blue eyes gaze into his. He needed to confirm if she was lying or not. She could not leave him. She couldn't.

"Leaving..?" He heard his voice almost crack.

"I…I was accepted to a University there as an exchange student, it would be for two years." She explained.

"Two…" He couldn't help but breathe out. "When?" He managed to ask before his throat constricted him again.

Fidgeting with her fingers and now staring at them, she continued, "Yes, I will be leaving this week. I know its last minute, but I thought it would be a great opportunity for me the further my education-"

"You are running away." He interrupted, not caring for the hurt that flashed in her eyes. The pain, the unbearable pain of living without her for two whole years only mattered. She was choosing to leave him behind, Sesshomaru thought. The throbbing pain within his chest began to numb with bitterness at the realization.

"Your contract with the company…" Sesshomaru tried to use as an excuse to hold her in Japan. He had to try to use anything, anything to prevent the hallow hole her news was creating within him.

"Inupapa broke off the contract for me, Sesshomaru." She whispered, still looking down.

_Crack_

He heard the silent crack of his stoic mask, or had it been his heart, he did not know. His eyes silently expressed his most inner thoughts 'You would leave this Sesshomaru?' Only Kagome would understand and realize his silent question. But, her blue eyes never met with his gold.

Her blue eyes that first looked hallow revealed tears forming and soon began to trail down her cheeks. "I will miss you, dear friend." She whispered, still diverting her eyes away from his. As her eyes stared in another direction, he continued to stare at her. He stared at her in hopes that she would turn her face and see her blue eyes. Instead, he saw that his stare was making her fidget again. This would be their last meeting, and yet she would not look at him. He needed to see her blue eyes one last time. Why was she diverting her gaze? Suddenly, he felt a sharp painful blow to his chest, leaving him breathless.

At that moment he felt a wave of grief because he realized…

She did not wish to look at him,

In fear that she would see the half-breed.

_Crack._

**Author's Note: The author looks to the readers and asks, 'What did you think of this chapter, dear readers? Please share.'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	25. Jealousy

**_Jealousy_**

_Jealousy:_ _Fearful or wary of being supplanted; apprehensive of losing affection or position._

_Sesshomaru,_

_I hope you are not too mad at me._

_I apologize for the way I behaved back when I told you at the café of my departure to America._

_I feared that if I looked into your eyes, I would see Inuyasha's. But, how foolish I was to think that. You two are different in every way._

_I hope you will understand that I was in a very vulnerable state. _

_Yours truly, Kagome._

Sesshomaru had read her email several times that her words burned into his mind. Sesshomaru understood. Though he hated to admit it, he and the half-breed had similar features. To see him in her unstable state would of course result in reminding her of the half-breed. She had mistaken him for the half-breed many times before in the past as well.

'Yet…' He thought, while looking up to the midnight sky at the place he visited much more often now that she was gone. Standing on the cliff, he closed his eyes and tightened them.

Yet…

Even knowing all this, he felt the same pain that wreaked havoc to his heart to when he realized who she saw instead of him. It would be foolish to blame her or stay mad at her. No, she had mistaken his flinch as anger instead of the pain that had exploded within him.

He didn't understand why he wasn't angry that he was being mistaken as the half-breed. Instead, he felt fear grip his heart at the thought of Kagome always being reminded of the half-breed in his presence.

In the end, nothing mattered…

She was gone.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	26. Longing

**_Longing_**

_Longing: A strong persistent yearning or desire, especially one that cannot be fulfilled; a prolonged unfulfilled desire or need_

[Totosai-sama Pov]

Meetings! I don't see the point in these meetings. I hate these meetings that take too long. I have no idea why I partnered with the _Tashio_ in the first place. Ah, but the meeting I have soon is with Tashio-sama. Boy have I heard many rumors about Tashio-sama these past few months! Rumors of the _Tashio _Company have spread in the business world and have now reached my ears! I heard Tashio-sama has become cold-blooded and more ruthless than ever. Also, like never before, his employees now quake with fear in his presence. I was a bit confused at the rumors that I heard recently. I have witnessed glints of warmth in Tashio-sama's eyes in the past few meetings with Higurashi-san! Well, since Higurashi-san said I should not judge him based on these rumors, I will see if these rumors are true or not with my own eyes!

Tashio-sama has arrived right on time for our partnership meeting. Oh~ it's been the first meeting after hearing Higurashi-san leaving to America on exchange! Oh, what a brilliant girl she is.

"Totosai-sama" a cold voice came from the stoic looking inuyoukai. Averting my attention back to Tashio-sama, I no longer saw the slightest hint of warmth in his eyes anymore. I saw empty, cold, impassive eyes.

I sigh, feeling maybe Higurashi-san was naïve to think this youkai deserved her loyalty and high opinions. Rumors of his ruthlessness and cruelty must be true.

"Your behavior will cause the loss of some of your partners Tashio-sama" I said, trying to warn him of what, no doubt, will come.

I saw his eyes not even flinch or react to my statement. Instead, he narrowed his eyes dangerously at me, while saying, "You are on contract." I felt a cold shiver run through my back; a scary man indeed.

Tashio-sama's comment only made me confirm that Higurashi-san was wrong about him. The warmth I saw in Tashio-sama a few years back must have been my imagination. I am getting old. But I suddenly feel sorry for Higurashi-san for giving her trust and loyalty to this cold undeserving youkai! She had almost gotten killed in the process for working for this man! Just thinking of the shock I received when I found out the news of Naraku's actions…I couldn't contain this anger towards the cold man.

"Higurashi-san has gotten yelled at because of your company's reputation! She's suffered harassment for trying to partner your company with others! She was also almost killed for successfully partnering my company to yours! All her work down the drain and you don't even care!" I couldn't resist yelling my thoughts out loud. Tashio-sama was so heartless to do this to Higur-.

All my thoughts stopped as I saw what looked like grief flash through Tashio-sama's eyes and his body stiffen.

Ah…

I finally understood.

I had wronged Higurashi-san for doubting her opinion of Tashio-sama. I no longer saw a cold-blooded, ruthless, and cruel youkai like the rumors said about him.

No, I saw a broken youkai whose heart has been iced over. The one who was supposed to constantly melt it has left for a very long time.

I only pray that she would return back soon.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	27. Longing Continued

**_Longing Continued_**

_Longing: A strong persistent yearning or desire, especially one that cannot be fulfilled; a prolonged unfulfilled desire or need_

Sesshomaru saw snow cover the front lawn of his Father's house. The snow only reminded him of the long months that he endured. Sesshomaru heard laughter along with a sweet scent as he entered the house, making his Father's house warm and welcoming. Heavy hearted, the atmosphere reminded him of the rare times Kagome would come by his Father's place and lighten the whole house with her presence.

"Sesshomaru," his Father exclaimed, "I have someone you must meet!" Following his Father to the backyard, the scent of oranges grew stronger. There, playing in the snow, was a little child no more than 5 years old.

The little girl had an innocent aura surrounding her. As he saw her making a snow man, Sesshomaru felt and old painful tug in his chest. The little girl resembled _her_. The little girl had the same silky black hair. Although the little girl's eye color was brown and not blue, he saw her almond shaped eyes similar.

'…Kagome.' His thoughts betraying his reign of control once again.

"Izayoi has been depressed ever since Kagome left… so the moment we saw Rin at the orphanage we had to adopt her." Touga said to his son. "She resembles Kagome, doesn't she?" Touga asked.

Sesshomaru did not hear what his Father was telling him. No. Sesshomaru was staring into Rin's eyes that portrayed innocence, admiration, and already…trust. They were like _her_ eyes that once used to look to him with the same emotions. A flash of pain appeared in his eyes.

"It seems Izayoi is not the only one who has been depressed about Kagome's departure." Touga thought out loud after seeing Sesshomaru continue to train his eyes at Rin, almost afraid she would disappear.

Images of her hallow blue eyes flashed in his mind.

His hand clench tightly.

Had her deep blue eyes changed back? Had they become expressive once again, portraying all her emotions through her eyes?

He wished…

He needed…

To see her blue eyes again.

**Author's Note: 'Please tell me what you think, dear readers.' The author pleads.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished**.


	28. Hesitant

**_Hesitant_**

_Hesitant: slow to act or speak especially because you are nervous or unsure about what to do : feeling or showing hesitation_

The winter he met Rin had brought a slight softening about him. Rin made it seem that _she _was a bit closer to him. As the snow melted away bringing spring, the season of spring quickly passed by, making way for summer. As the seasons changed, Sesshomaru found it more…bearable.

He stood in his usual spot, facing the window, which helped calm his thoughts; mostly of her. He heard his secretary approach him. Without turning around, he signaled with his clawed hand for her to state her business.

His secretary read his schedule for the day and then paused. He sensed her nervousness all of a sudden.

"Speak." He said stoically, wanting her to leave.

"You have an invitation from a University to be their guest speaker." She said with her voice cracking. Meanwhile, nervousness seemed to have increased in the secretary's aura.

"No" Sesshomaru immediately said. He had thought his secretary would know better than to ask him of presentations he specifically requested not to accept or inform. What made her think that he would accept such invitations then?

'Foolish human', Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru felt his secretary's nervousness grow even more.

"B-b-but Tashio-sama, it's at Higurashi-sama's University!" She sputtered out.

He felt his body stiffen at her name. Used to the reaction, he continued to stare out the window. An excuse to see Kagome had appeared. Still, should he go? He ignored the ache that would always follow when thoughts of her crossed his mind. The pain he felt from her absence was absurd. He found no reason for this pain to be so unbearable; not logical indeed. Now that he had just come to bear with the pain, if he went to see her… would the pain come back again?

'How will she react to see this Sesshomaru…would she see the half-breed again?' Mentally shaking his head, he decided to go. It was his duty to go see how she was doing.

The scent of his secretary's strong nervousness caused him to realize he had been in deep thought for quite some time.

"Accept the invitation" He told his secretary.

"Yes sir!" he heard his secretary exclaim letting out a breath, while rushing out of his office.

Sesshomaru continued to look out from the window. Although Sesshomaru passed it off as his duty, had one looked to the reflection of the window, they would have seen a slight change to his stoic mask; a smile.

**Author's Note: 'Did this chapter make anyone smile as I was?' The author exclaims.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	29. Anxiety

**_Anxiety_**

_Anxiety: A state of apprehension, uncertainty, and fear resulting from the anticipation of a realistic or fantasized threatening event or situation, often impairing physical and psychological functioning._

She was here.

Scent of jasmine flooded out the other scents.

Her aura shined with a soft pure pink.

Sesshomaru searched through the crowd for her blue eyes. Meanwhile, he did not notice that everyone was waiting for him to start his presentation. Deciding to look for her after the presentation, he reverted to his stoic state and began.

Though everyone saw a cold business man presenting with ease and confidence, he was not feeling so. Inside, his mind was running wild with thoughts of what he would say to her. Thoughts of how she's changed, worries of if she had changed for the better, or if she had changed too much.

After his presentation, he stepped down with echoing sounds of applause. He turned to search for her when he found a crowd of people surrounding him. The distracting beings blocked him from reaching her as he found her back turned and already walking out the lecture hall. Stating that he had other business to attend to, he walked past the distracting objects and quickly walked after her.

He saw her already walking out of the University building with her trench coat jacket on. She walked towards a huge tree that had already shown signs of leaves turning color and falling. About to ask why she had left the lecture hall without even acknowledging him, he strode to stand right behind her.

She turned, revealing her blue eyes.

He felt his breath inhale sharply.

"I knew you'd find me, Sesshomaru" she whispered with her soft blue eyes revealing her trust and admiration. He saw she had returned to the Kagome he had come to admire.

Sesshomaru felt arms suddenly wrap around his waist. A rush of warmth passed throughout his body. With widened eyes, he looked to see Kagome embracing him. Not knowing what to do, he remained still and stiff.

"I've missed you Sesshomaru!" her voice muffled by his suit she began hiding her face in.

He felt the unbearable pain that accumulated for months now vanishing in that moment. His stiff body began to ease and relax; a habit whenever she was around. He did not know what he was feeling… it didn't make sense to him…he felt…full. But…for the first time, Sesshomaru felt speechless. He did not know what to say, did not know how to react. Nervousness crawled its way back up to his throat and tightened its reign, preventing him from speaking. Preventing him from responding back, telling her of how much he had missed her as well.

**Author`s Note: 'My inspiration feeds upon your reviews!' The author yells at the top of her lungs, while looking up to the sky holding up both arms.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	30. Curiosity

**_Curiosity_**

_Curiosity: inquisitive interest in other people's concerning's_

"I didn't know your English was so fluent Sesshomaru! You were so amazing with your presentation! I don't know why you don't do it more often." Sesshomaru's eyes glued to her now expressive blue eyes, yet her smile seemed forced.

"I met so many amazing people here in America. I also know what I want to do when I go back to Japan." The moment she said she would return, his eyes focused to her.

As if knowing his silent question, she answered, "I'll be back in two month." She said with that forced smile again. Frowning at her forced smile, he began to wonder if she truly forgot the half-breed yet.

She began to talk about what she planned to do once she got back to Japan. Usually, he was quite interested in her new business plans. However, surprisingly, he wanted to know more about her. How was she doing? Was she living alone? Has she gotten over the half-breed? Did she meet someone new?

"How are you…?" Sesshomaru thought out loud. Surprise was evident in her face. With a pause, her face began to uncover her true feelings.

Blue eyes began to dim and look down.

Her full lips gracing a sad smile.

"I'm better, Sesshomaru." She whispered, almost missing her words if he did not have demonic hearing. His heart tugged at the next question that kept flashing across his mind. But witnessing her face now, he understood that she still thought of the half-breed.

His mind turned with so many questions that kept trying to be answered. He couldn't help but ask, "How long have you…loved him."

He couldn't understand what had possessed him to blurt out that question. He had never questioned or wished to question someone's personal life. Yet, Kagome had once again made him feel the need to know more about…_her_. Sesshomaru saw her eyes fog into a daze, realizing she was remembering.

"On the first day of high school, I saw him getting bullied by the senpais, who were demons. They were making fun of him for being a half-demon. Of course, I couldn't stand their taunts while everyone avoided interfering or helping. I threatened to purify their asses if they didn't leave." Sesshomaru resisted the chuckle that rumbled in his chest, realizing Kagome had been a fiery one from the beginning.

"From then on, Inuyasha and I were inseparable. I began to fall in love with his brave but rash character." Kagome said with a dreamy eye, remembering her first love. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru felt his disgust towards Inuyasha awaken.

Kagome's dazed look turned into sad expression once again, "But when I decided to confess my feelings, he met Kikyo and started dating her. They dated for almost three years. And then they broke up a week before the incident with…Naraku." Sesshomaru felt a snarl when he heard that creature's name. He felt old hatred still course through his blood at what the half-demon had done to Kagome.

"And when I was admitted to the hospital, Inuyasha confessed to me. You probably know the rest… he probably dated me because I looked like Kikyo." He remembered the day the half-breed came running into Kagome's hospital room, and the day he smelt his betrayal.

"Do you still…" Sesshomaru stopped himself. How she felt for the half-breed even now was not his concern. The question continued to echo in his mind.

Kagome, knowing Sesshomaru's question responded, "Yes," her eyes closing and smiling sadly, "I still love him." She sighed, "And a little piece of me will always love him."

Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why he had asked her such personal questions, but he regretted it after hearing her confession. A burning sensation flooded into his chest. He was tempted to clench his chest with his hands to ease the burn. He knew what caused this sensation, but he couldn't piece together…why?

**Author's Note: 'HAD to post this chapter to ensure Kitsune-snuggler12 does not need to worry that Kagome has another boyfriend. And, to quench Nathalie Shiffer's curiosity.' The author says.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	31. Excitement

**_Excitement_**

_Excitement: a feeling of great enthusiasm and eagerness_

Tomorrow, Kagome would arrive in Japan tomorrow. After two years, she would finally return to Japan. Sesshomaru never knew one day could feel so long. Sesshomaru looked out of his office window once again, consumed with thoughts of Kagome's arrival tomorrow. Sesshomaru grimaced as he realized it was snowing. The snow had better not delay her arrival tomorrow. He silently ordered for the snow to cease, but immediately stopped at the foolish act. He heard his secretary approach and tells him of his schedule.

"Tashio-sama, there is a board meeting in the afternoon," He noted that this would not need his attention.

"Then a meeting with Shikon company concerning matters about the contract renewal," He mentally winced. This would certainly need his full attention. He also knew that the Shikon company owner will most likely be talking about her arrival, non-stop, as the owner talked about Kagome during all their meetings.

"There are some contracts to go over with," Mentally sighing, what a long day it would seem.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru caught a whiff of jasmine. A shiver shook through his body at the scent he was denied of for several months.

"Surprise!" He heard a voice shout. Turning around feeling surprised and relieved, he saw Kagome standing with her arms out stretched to emphasize her surprise. He felt his arm twitch; wanting to embrace her to confirm that it was really her.

Sesshomaru saw her in a winter jacket, still covered from the falling snow. Her cheeks red from the chill outside, and her hair rumpled from the long journey. He felt his eyes soften towards her, basking in her pure aura once again.

Sob Sob Sob

A cry from his secretary brought him out of his thoughts.

"I am so so so soooo happy you are back Higurashi-sama!" He watched as his secretary began to cry in her embrace.

Raising an eye at this scene, he heard Kagome say, "Wow, Sesshomaru was that harsh while I was gone?" He saw his secretary nod her head.

Glaring at his direction she placed her hand on her hips and remarked, "Sesshomaru Tashio! You have no right to be scaring off your employees like that while I was away!" Her voice resounded, filling his once cold and empty office with emotion. A rush of adrenaline flowed through his veins. He felt himself out of breathe, as if he just ran a marathon. Silently gathering his body under control, he wore his stoic mask on. However, he couldn't help but place an invisible smile on his stoic face.

"Welcome back, Kagome." He said staring at her with amusement. Huffing, she smiled back. Sesshomaru watched in the corner of his eye his secretary walking out of the office to give them some privacy.

"Your arrival was expected tomorrow" he stated, trying to remain composed.

"Well, I couldn't wait! And I wanted to surprise you!" She exclaimed excitedly, crushing his control and making him feel her excitement rush through him too.

Unable to contain the satisfying feeling that she had returned, he said quietly, "You were missed."

With her blue eyes filled with mischief, she teased, "By whom?"

"By this Sesshomaru" he confessed with a smirk. The adrenaline flowing through his veins did not seem to cease, so he allowed himself to relax in this feeling.

**Author's Note: 'Shall I keep my dear readers hanging with this chapter?' The author says with a giggle. 'I guess that means my dear readers must review, telling me they need more chapters!'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	32. Complete

**_Complete_**

_Complete: having every necessary part or element; entire_

It has reached the eighth summer with Kagome. Kagome's return to him was a few months ago, and right away Kagome and he started her new business plan to build up a charity. With Kagome's busyness, Sesshomaru rarely got a chance to spend time with her. Finally, the weekend has neared and Kagome asked to go visit his Father with him. Seeing an opportunity to spend time with her and wanting to visit Rin as well, Sesshomaru accepted.

Now at the front door of his Father's house, where everything had started between himself and Kagome, he rang the doorbell. Sesshomaru saw Rin opening the door. Frowning, he asked, "Where is Father?" He saw Rin shrug and grasp his clawed hands. Smiling wide enough to show her two front teeth missing, she said, "Onii-san, come play with Rin in the garden!"

About to introduce Kagome to Rin as well, he looked to her. Kagome's blue eyes sparkled by the reflecting sunlight.

"So you are Rin?" Kagome asked crouching down to Rin's height and placing her hand in front of her.

Rin shook her hand and smiled too, "Yes! Can you come play with Rin too, Pretty lady?"

Kagome's laughter sent warmth fill his chest. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Grabbing Rin's hand, they both ran towards the backyard. Sesshomaru walked after them and sat on the garden bench near a tree.

"What is your name pretty lady?" He heard Rin ask Kagome.

"Kagome," she replied.

"Will you come to my birthday party? I am turning this many!" Sesshomaru looked to Rin and saw her holding up seven fingers.

Her laughter filled the air, "You are turning seven!? I would be so happy to join your birthday party!" She responded with a voice filled with tenderness.

"Yay!" Rin squealed.

After a few moments had passed, Sesshomaru saw a scene that made his eyes soften and heart skip. Kagome and Rin were sitting on a patch of grass, picking flowers and placing them in each other's hair. An image of Kagome surrounded by inuyoukai children, while smiling tenderly down at them with love and stroking their hair, flashed through his mind. He felt his heart pounding louder and louder. At the same time his heart was beating wildly, he felt at peace. Watching Kagome's black hair now filled with flowers and the sunlight reflecting her figure, he was breathless.

She was beautiful.

She had always been beautiful.

As Sesshomaru's eyes were glued on to Kagome's figure, he didn't sense his Father's approach. Touga saw Sesshomaru's tender look towards Kagome. He knew Sesshomaru's feelings had gone too deep. With a frown, he turned away, heavy hearted knowing what he must do.

**Author's Note: 'Soon Nathalie Shiffer, very soon.' The author whispers with a twinkle in her eyes. (Read review if you wish to understand this author's answer)**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	33. Affected

**_Affected_**

_Affected: having or showing an attitude or mode of behavior that is not natural _

Pink tables, pink chairs, pink banners, pink balloons, and pink flowers covered his Father's garden. It was Rin's seventh birthday, and his Father decided to host Rin a birthday party. Sesshomaru promised Rin to attend her birthday party, but he was tempted to leave. The children Rin invited screamed and squealed, piercing his sensitive ears. Another squeal rang in his ears, making him crack his hand at the sound. Suddenly, Sesshomaru heard a soft angelic laughter from behind. Turning around, he saw Kagome laughing while pointing a finger at his direction.

Raising a brow he asked, "What is so funny?"

She began to wipe tears from her eyes and responded, "They are children Sesshomaru. It will continue to remain this loud." Easing his shoulders at her presence, he ran his clawed hand through his hair in frustration. Abruptly, a loud voice rang in his ears once again. As he was about to ignore the loud sound, he smelt Rin's tears.

"Leave me ALONE! I NEVER wanted to come to your STUPID party anyways!" A boy screamed to Rin. He was about to teach the boy a lesson when he saw Rin run into the house along with Kagome running after her. Sesshomaru met eyes with the boy and sent a deathly glare, but he saw that the boy's eyes held regret. Not concerned about the boy, he walked into the house and followed Kagome's scent into the kitchen.

"Rin, what happened?" He overheard Kagome ask Rin.

"I-I invited Kohaku-kun to my birthday par-rty because Rin really l-l-likes him. We met at the or-orphanage and now go to the same school. Rin was so h-happy. We were so c-close at the orphanage. But then he became so c-cold to me after Rin left. Rin really l-likes him Kagome-chan!" Rin said while tears streamed down her face. Sesshomaru saw Kagome wipe away Rin's tears while whispering words of comfort. He knew that Kagome would be a great mother to her children. The thought tugged at his chest.

Kagome looked like she was in deep thought before she began to speak.

"Rin let me tell you a true story." She began softly. "There once was a girl that met a very mean boy who was cold to whoever he met. While everyone else saw a cold and mean boy, that girl saw something else. The girl saw that the boy just didn't know how to feel; a boy who never felt warmth and never received it."

"What did the girl do then?" Rin asked, becoming interested in her story.

"She befriended him, of course." Kagome said while drying the rest of Rin's tears.

"Why would she befriend him?" Rin questioned.

"Because the girl wanted to be the one to show the boy warmth. And so she poured out everything for the boy. Then, soon she began to see that he was opening up to her." As Kagome told her story, Sesshomaru realized that she was talking about their story.

"But wasn't the boy still mean to her?" An innocent look came from Rin, as she tilted her head to the left.

"Yes, there were times when the boy would be mean to her. But, it didn't matter anymore." Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes in a daze, remembering the past.

"Why not?" Rin voiced.

Kagome looked back at Rin with a loving smile and said, "Well, simply because that boy became one of her most important person. During the years she befriended the boy, she saw he did have a warm heart. He became her support and her protector."

Time seemed to have stopped at that moment.

Her confession of his importance in her life made his heart swell.

She made him feel a rush of emotions flow through his body like a strong current.

It was true.

He knew not what warmth was before her.

Now he craved her warmth.

The words she spoke still echoing in his mind would not release him from his throbbing heart.

"Rin, I think you should show Kohaku-kun warmth because you said he is your important person." Kagome whispered seeming as if her advice was a secret weapon.

With Rin's bright smile appearing once again, "Thank you one-chan!" As Rin ran out of the house, Kagome watched her go with an affectionate expression. Gaining control of his body once again, he stepped away from his hiding spot and approached her.

"Sesshomaaru!" Kagome breathed out, shocked at his sudden appearance.

With amusement dancing in his eyes he asked, "The mean boy is supposed to be me?" Looking to see a light blush form on her cheeks, he couldn't help but continue teasing. "I hope you are not saying I am immature."

"O-of course not Sesshomaru! That's not the point!" He saw Kagome's cheeks turn red, hiding her embarrassment with annoyance.

Releasing a light chuckle at her reaction, he said, "You forgot to add something into the story."

"And what would that be, Sesshomaru?" He saw her tilt her head to the side.

"The boy admitted she has become important to him as well." Feeling his eyes soften towards her, he witnessed her face brighten with warm smile.

**Author's Note: 'Couldn't resist posting! I wish to release everyone and myself of this suspense!' The author exclaims with a smile. 'Your reviews are truly encouraging. They made me smile the whole day, Thank you.'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	34. Betrayed

**_Betrayed_**

_Betrayed: disappoint, prove undependable to; abandon, forsake_

Soft sunlight fed the blooming flowers that began to grow for the Spring. A light warm breeze washed over the busy streets of Tokyo. However, the _Tashio_ Company consisted of its own busyness. Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand through his silver hair. He had been piled with work due an incompetent worker that created an error. Sesshomaru had not been able to see Kagome for a few weeks now and was starting to grow restless. Remembering Rin had asked him to go to the zoo with her this weekend, he decided to go to Kagome's office and invite her.

Ready to leave his office he had been in for too long, he got up from his seat straightening his suit. Before Sesshomaru could leave his room though, he saw Kagome stomp into his room and slouch on his couch. With an angry sigh she looked deep in thought.

"Sesshomaru," She finally called out. Fixing his eyes on her, he placed his hands in his dress pants pocket and waited for her to continue.

"Am I old?" she asked out of the blue.

A chuckle escaped from his lips. Kagome's blue eyes filled with anger said, "I'm serious, Sesshomaru!" His chuckled became a laugh.

"Kagome, you are only turning 28, while I am hundreds of years old." He said filled with amusement at her odd question.

"But you are a demon, it doesn't count! I'm _old_ for a human." She retorted back.

"What happened?" He asked, knowing that something had to have happened for her to think deeply upon this question.

"Well, Inupapa told me that I'm getting old and should start to settle down and marry someone." She breathed out quickly.

Sesshomaru felt his amusement die down, replaced with a sensation of uneasiness. The thought of Kagome happily married to another man made his gut wrench painfully. He felt a stirring of anger and disappointment towards his Father for making Kagome consider leaving him for another. Wanting the painful sensation leave, he changed the topic.

"Rin and I want to invite you to the zoo this weekend, if you are free." He said.

He saw Kagome begin to fidget with her hand. "Umm, well, that's the thing, Inupapa is making me go on a blind date this weekend." She muttered quickly, squirming under his intense gaze.

He knew his eyes had narrowed. He did not know why he was feeling his Father had just committed treason against him. Why did he feel like his Father had turned his back on him? His emotions were not making sense to him. But the feeling of disappointment and anger grew towards his Father.

**Author's Note: 'Be ready to be amazed, dear readers' The author states rubbing her hands together. 'Please do review your reactions, they are wonderful!'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	35. Resentment

**_Resentment_**

_Resentment: a feeling of anger or displeasure about someone or something unfair_

Late into the evening, Sesshomaru had kept his anger in control till then; anger directed at his Father. He sped through the streets. His clawed hands gripped tightly into the steering wheel. His jaws clenched from a growl that needed to be released. As he arrived at his Father's house, his patience had diminished. With his claws glowing green with poison, he sank his claw into the front door knob. Slamming the door open, he sniffed the air. His Father was in the study. Stalking towards his Father's study, he opened the doors to see his Father's eyes staring at him in anticipation.

"Sesshomaru, I knew you would come." Touga's amber eyes grew dark.

Releasing his growl that he held in, he snarled at his Father, "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru knew his Father understood what he had meant; setting Kagome up on a blind date.

"I warned you not to go any further than interest with Kagome, son." Touga said with a threatening voice.

"How deep this Sesshomaru's interests are is none of your concerns, _Father_." He said, every word dripped with acid.

"I am only doing this for your own good!" Touga roared in anger, standing up from his chair and slammed his fist to the desk. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to his Father in warning not to interfere with what was his.

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru bit out. His Father was not making any sense, so he turned to leave.

Seeing Sesshomaru leaving, Touga blurted out, "You're in love with the girl!"

Sesshomaru stiffened.

His heart began to pound uncontrollably.

His sense of hearing blurred out from the loud beating of his heart.

Love?

Had these feelings Kagome had stirred up within him all these years…no. His mind racing with different thoughts made his head begin to throb.

"Nonsense." He repeated, trying to convince both his Father and himself.

Touga heard his son's impassive response crack. Letting out a sigh, Touga sat down in his chair again. As he began to massage his temple, he started to explain his actions.

"Do you know why Demons and Mikos are enemies, son?"

Sesshomaru stared at his Father with a stoic mask, not taking interest in the question. He had never associated with Mikos before Kagome. So, it was natural to know nothing beyond the basics about Mikos.

"It is because Demons cannot mate Mikos, so they hate each other to prevent loving each other. They were made by kami-sama to always be opposite powers. The moment a Demon mates a Miko, the youkai ki transferred into her will act as a poison and kill her instantly. Not only that, but any child between a Demon and Miko is purified before birth." Touga watched with sad eyes as his son began to shake.

Sesshomaru felt his throat tighten causing him to suffocate.

"You will never be able to mate her, extend her life, nor have children." Touga finished saying. His son had finally begun to open his heart to someone, and it would only cause pain.

A hole.

A hole was digging at his chest.

A hole that _she_ filled began to deepen.

He always thought she would be by his side.

How deep would this hole remain if she were to leave him?

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru managed to rasp out of his tightening throat.

Touga couldn't look at his son. The pain that Sesshomaru could no longer hide was evident. With a heavy heart he continued, "He is half-human, so if they had mated, the youkai ki would not be powerful enough to harm Kagome." Touga saw his son's bangs cover his eyes.

Sesshomaru tightened his eyes shut.

The words sank in.

Words that felt like stabs to his chest.

Why did his Father's words hurt so much?

Her blue eyes appeared in his mind.

_She_ was a Miko.

After a pause, Touga saw his son straighten stiffly. The pain written on his son's face had now covered by the most stoic mask. It unveiled nothing.

"This Sesshomaru does _not_ love the _onna_, Father. Once again, your concerns were unnecessary." Touga heard his son say in his impassive tone. He watched his son leave his study room.

Touga closed his eyes and sighed. Hearing his wife coming in, he looked to her. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her face. Touga's face softened at his wife's immense love.

"My dear," she called out to him, "Sesshomaru…what of Sesshomaru? What can we do? He has finally found someone to love. And now he cannot. What can we do to ease his pain?" She said with tears continuing to flow down her face.

Touga released an exhausted sigh. He hoped that his son was able to escape his feelings of love for Kagome. But, if his son was too deeply buried…he feared that things would end badly. Inuyoukai's are known for their loyalty towards their loved one. Though he married Sesshomaru's mother, he never loved her. Izayoi…He knew he would love her for the rest of his life. He hoped his son would be able to escape. He hoped he had mistaken his son's emotion for Kagome.

Touga held out to reach her hand. Once grasping onto his wife's hand, he said, "We can only hope that his soul does not die along with his heart," only telling the harsh truth.

Stepping out of his car, Sesshomaru looked up to the midnight sky, now filled with bright stars. He had come to the second place that helped him relax. On the cliff, Sesshomaru stood staring up. As he closed his eyes, he felt a current of emotions suffocating him. Anger flooded his veins, sorrow strangling at his chest, and a lump of bitterness stuck in his throat.

The image of Kagome with another man burned into his mind.

_"You will never be able to mate her, extend her life, nor have children."_

He felt that the world was against him.

Though he did not understand his reactions,

He never understood his reactions towards Kagome.

_"You're in love with the girl!"_

No. He was not in love. He couldn't be in love with her.

Staring at his lifted claws he thought, 'not as long as I am demon and she is miko.'

**Author's Note: 'Did anyone expect this to happen?' The author asks curiously. 'I hope this chapter made your heart wrench like mine did!' The author says while placing a hand over her heart.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	36. Denial

**_Denial_**

_Denial: An unconscious defense mechanism characterized by refusal to acknowledge painful realities, thoughts, or feelings._

Silent flakes of snow fell from the sky. A silent figure stood observing the landscape below. Layers of snow piled upon the figures shoulders and head. It proved the long hours the figure stood as the silent snow fell.

Eyes hollow,

A hard stoic mask in place,

Not a wrinkle appeared on the suit and peacoat,

Not a single hair out of place,

One would compare the figure to perfection.

But, a slight slouch around the shoulder,

A glimmer of exhaustion was unveiled in the eye of the figure.

After the meeting with his Father, Sesshomaru found himself visiting the cliff more often. It had been five months since then. Supressing a sigh that wished its release, he continued to look over the land. A single snowflake flew past his sight, capturing his attention. Following his gaze at the snowflake, he saw it land at his feet and disappear into the ground. Winter was closing in and he knew this visit would be his last for a while. Red dyed in snow flashed through his mind, deterring him from finding peace. The image brought back thoughts of _her_. A slight crease in his brow appeared on his stoic mask.

He had successfully avoided _her_ for the past few months and he had learned to mute out thoughts of _her_ through work.

'Five months…' Sesshomaru thought. It had only been five months since he last saw her. He accepted the fact that during the eight years of knowing _her_ had made him feel different types of emotions. But that was all. There was no use in continuing any further.

High risk was at stake,

High consequences involved,

Low benefits,

And the satisfaction rate would decrease as time went by.

Looking from a business perspective, there was no point in investing. She would now simply be categorized as human and used for her contributions to the company.

As Sesshomaru steeled his heart to listen to his logic, the pain in his heart could not be muted. Sesshomaru let out a snarl and ignored the pain. For five months the pain that reigned over his heart would not listen to reason, so he resorted to ignoring it. After a few more months, he was certain that the pain would be forgotten.

_"You're in love with the girl!"_ His Father's voice echoed in his mind.

He did not love _her_.

He would not allow a _miko_ to make him feel anything.

Unknowingly to the silent figure, the glint of exhaustion grew more evident, while the figure's shoulders slouched further down.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	37. Defeated

**_Defeated_**

_Defeated: defined as the state of being beaten or having lost._

Tall walls loomed over a heart; walls that were built to prevent emotions to enter or be felt. One day, the walls that created indifference began to shake. The owner to the indifferent heart saw his strong walls begin to fall. Shocked that his strong walls could begin to crumble, he looked for the enemy that caused this. The enemy and its blue eyes stood past the strong walls. With narrowed eyes, he turned his back to the enemy. The owner of the heart ordered his kingdom walls to strengthen. He would not let his walls be shaken by such an enemy. His heart would be untouched. But as the owner of the heart thought this, without a thought he glanced back at the enemy's blue eyes once more. Breathing in, he noted the enemy's scent of Jasmine.

_Whiff_

Sesshomaru tensed the moment he smelt jasmine.

"Let me in!" He heard _her_ screaming at his secretary. After six months of silence, why did she choose to barge in on him now? He felt his heart betray him, and begin to pound at his chest.

'….Kagome' his thoughts now betraying him by her name echoing in his mind.

"Tashio-s-sama is very b-b-busy right now!" His secretary sputtered out, knowing his specific command to never allow her inside his office.

"Move!" He heard her struggle against his secretary's hold and grab open the door to his office.

"Higg-gurashi-s-sama!" screamed his secretary.

'Useless human' Sesshomaru thought as his secretary failed to obey his command. He resolved to simply ignore _her_, and then she would realize her unwanted presence. Sesshomaru controlled his mask and began to read his report.

"Sesshomaru!" He heard her yell.

He continued to ignore her, in hope that she would hurry and leave. But, as always, she acted the opposite of what he expected. She walked up to his desk and slammed her fist down.

"Look at me!" She yelled once again.

Controlling his stoic mask in place, he looked to her impassively. Yet, the moment he saw her blue eyes, his felt a drowning sensation of warmth. His resolve to cut her off cracked.

"Leave" He said using a tone dripped with malice. He would not waver. He would make her hate him if he must remove her. Though he thought these things, his heart would not obey him. His heart continued to pound against his chest faster and louder, rejoicing at her near presence again.

"Inupapa advised me to stay away from you, for a reason I don't even know! But it's been six months! What is going on?" Her yell turned into a tremble. Her jasmine scent began to leak into his office. Unconsciously, he inhaled her scent that he had gone without for too long. He mentally shook his head. No, she needed to leave, he thought.

Meeting her eyes, he painfully retorted, "You should listen to this Father's wise advice…_human._" He diverted his eyes back to his report, not trusting his stoic mask to keep place for too long.

"What happened…?" He heard her voice crack. Suddenly smelling tears, his eyes flew to her direction. Tears filled her blue eyes and began trailing down her heart shaped face. A shocking wave of piercing pain stabbed his being.

"You can tell me anything. We can work out whatever is happening." He heard her plead, while tears continued to overflow. Her blue eyes told him that she knew his cold front was an act to push her away.

No, he wouldn't waver. He would end this. Narrowing his eyes, he spat out, "Leave." Yet, his words came out less commanding. He silently cursed his slip of control.

_Walls that he had built to feel indifferent, _

"Sesshomaru..?" She begged. His name coming from her lips sent a crushing blow to his chest making him sharply inhale.

_Control he had mastered with ease over his body,_

Past the tears in her eyes exposed her innocence and her trust for him.

_Feelings he never permitted,_

_Came crashing down._

Her blue eyes still held tears; tears that ran down her face. An ache wrenched at his chest. Standing up from his desk, he walked towards her.

Jasmine and salt over flood his nose.

Deep blue eyes like the ocean, so easy to drown in.

Crystal like tears falling upon her fair soft cheeks.

Sesshomaru felt everything crumble.

What remained of him was only pure raw emotion she had planted.

Once in front of her, he slowly brought a trembling hand to cup her right cheek. Sesshomaru held his breath as his claws touched her warm cheeks.

The hole.

The hole her absence created filled.

The hole he wished to ignore could no longer be denied.

Wiping a tear that landed on his thumb, he stared into her innocent and trusting eyes. He saw her eyes close and lean into his clawed hand. Throat constricting, leaving him speechless, his heart pounded. He almost feared she would hear the ruckus she caused within him.

His indifference –kingdom walls– was left in ruins; nothing remained standing, nothing remained to be rebuilt. His eyes unveiled a tender look and his lips formed a small sad smile.

Only Kagome would defeat his Kingdom,

For he would only love her.

**Author's Note: Share with me your thoughts, dear readers.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	38. Love

**_Love_**

_Love: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

Dark clouds covered the sun as pouring rain fell over the city of Tokyo. Sesshomaru stood by his office window, once again thinking of her. The relationship between him and her returned to as it was before. Only this time, Sesshomaru had come to accept that what he felt for Kagome…was love. Although he no longer had the control to deny this, he would control his desire to reveal such feelings. No, he would never reveal to her his true desires. He would watch her from a far, as a friend, as she lived her life.

_Stab_

He was determined to see that she find a worthy man to marry.

_Stab_

And live happily. He would continue to watch over her safety and health.

_Stab_

For her and her children.

_Stab_

And though she passes on,

_Stab_

He would continue to watch over her descendants.

_Stab_

Sesshomaru grasped his chest to ease the pain that was overflowing. He would not be selfish to reveal his desires when he was unable to ensure her happiness. He could not claim her as his, extend her life, nor give her children. She would only waste away before his eyes. An image of her hollow blue eyes burned into his mind.

No, she would not find happiness with him.

His grasp on his chest tightened along with his closed eyes and clenched jaw. Stab…stab…stab…every heart beat seemed like knives plunging through his heart. Returning his eyes to face the window, he wondered if the rain would wash away the pain.

-Evening-

Already seven in the evening, Sesshomaru grabbed to loosen his tie and released a sigh. He was not able to do much work or concentrate for the matter. He heard the pounding of the pouring rain from the window. Wondering if Kagome got home safely, he stared at his cellphone pondering on whether to call her or not. Mentally shaking his head at the foolish thought, he exited his office.

_Ding_

The elevator opened to reveal Kagome waiting inside.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! Are you on your way home? I was wondering if you could drop me off too!" She asked, sending a sweet smile to his direction.

"You did not leave?" He inquired, knowing that she usually left at 6.

"I lost track of time. And now I'm late, so I had to ask you for a ride. The trains will take forever to get home due to the rain." She said as she began to fidget with her fingers.

"Late?" He asked amused at what could possibly make her nervous.

"Ya," a sudden light blush appeared on her cheeks, making his heart skip a beat, or five.

"I have a date tonight," she said while diverting her eyes away from him, trying to hide the reddening blush.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was struggling with the growl that needed to be released at the thought of Kagome holding another man. The image only made his gold eyes briefly flash red. Struggling to supress his boiling anger, he remained silent. Sesshomaru continued to remain silent as he drove to Kagome's condo, still struggling with the anger inside of him. As they arrived, Kagome readied her umbrella to avoid getting drenched in the rain. Looking outside his car, he saw that the rain was still pouring down.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said before getting out of his car.

As she closed the door to his car, he heard her say, "Good-bye."

Her words echoed in his mind. She was only saying good-bye for the day, yet why did his heart clench so painfully? Why did it seem like she was walking out of his life? Out of his reach? He wanted to scoff at the foolish thoughts that filled his head. Yet, watching her walk away from him all the rational thoughts silenced and made his control slip. He rushed out of his car and grabbed her wrist. Ignoring the pouring rain that drenched his suit and silver hair, he only saw her surprised blue eyes looking into his.

"Sesshomaru! You're all wet now!" She exclaimed while pushing her umbrella to cover him. Holding onto her hand that grasped the umbrella, he pushed it to cover her to keep her from the rain. Ice cold raindrops drenched him. He felt his heart turn ice cold as if the raindrops were sinking into his heart.

"Kagome…" He uttered, with a heavy heart at the burning image of Kagome smiling at another man.

"Promise me something…as a friend." He continued with a sad smile, revealing a bit of his pained heart to her. Wishing for her to realize the pain he felt. Wishing for her to know his desires.

"Anything, Sesshomaru" She quickly replied, with her blue eyes filled with trust, as always.

"Promise…You'll never leave my side…" He rasped out heavily, knowing this was the limit of how close he was able to remain with her. His hand that held hers briefly tightened. He saw a smile that he would capture and remember forever. Her blue eyes glowed softly and her lips graced a lovely smile that tugged at his heart.

"Always" She promised with happiness expressed through her eyes.

Sesshomaru let his clawed hand that held her warm ones slip away. 'This is enough' he thought to himself. It had to be enough. Any more would be selfish of him. He wondered when he had begun to be a demon that cared for another person's happiness instead of his own.

'Only her,' Sesshomaru thought. He would give anything for her happiness, even if it meant giving up his own happiness. He watched Kagome walk into her condo and disappear from his sight. Once gone, he looked up into the pouring sky with his eyes closed.

He had been wrong… the pouring rain did not seem to ease the pain that remained in his heart. Hearing the rain pounding against the cement floor, he allowed himself one last selfish desire before locking it away.

One last selfish desire before remaining at her side as only a friend.

'_I love you_' his heart whispered into the pouring rain, leaving the rain to wash away any evidence of his feelings.

As if the pouring rain heard the inuyoukai's silent cry, the rain began to pour down harder to weep for the inuyoukai who could not.

**Author's Note: 'Sob' came a cry from the author. 'What do you think of this chapter?' the author still crying asks.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	39. Peace

**_Peace_**

_Peace: freedom from disquieting or oppressive thoughts or emotions_

"Tashio-sama!" Sesshomaru turned away from his office window to look at his secretary entering. "I thought I should let you know that Higurashi-sama has taken a personal leave off today." Nodding at his secretary, he watched her leave his office. Turning to face the window again, he pondered on the reason for her personal leave. He knew she couldn't be sick because she would call in sick. Deep in thought, he did not hear his office door open.

"Se-ssho-maru~" He heard her voice sing. Raising a brow he turned to meet with blue eyes. "And your personal leave?" He asked.

Revealing a wide smile, she walked to his office couch and plopped down. "I wanted to read!" she stating while taking out three books from a bag she carried in with her.

"Read." He said out loud, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yes. I didn't feel like working today. Plus, I'm wayyy ahead of my work right now, so I might as well treat myself to a day off!" She explained.

Still with a raised brow, Sesshomaru then asked, "What are you doing in my office then?"

Looking up from a book she began reading, she said "Well, I feel most comfortable around you." She then continued to read the book in hand. Standing there in confusion, Sesshomaru still couldn't grasp the situation. After a long pause, he let out a sigh in defeat. He would never be able to understand her actions which made her so unique. Mentally shaking his head, he returned his attention back to the reports on his desk.

The scent of jasmine filled his office.

A comfortable silence fell upon the two.

As hours passed, Sesshomaru realized he had finished all his work in half the time it originally took. He had thought her presence would distract his concentration, but instead helped him. Suddenly, Sesshomaru heard the pounding of rain against his office window.

The memory of _that_ day returned.

Clenching his hand, he glanced in Kagome's direction. She was lying face down on the couch with her hand on her chin to keep her head up. Her blue eyes focused on the book did not see his stare. As Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, he felt warmth by her near presence. Soon, his clenched hand began to loosen as well.

His eyes did not move away from her.

Even as he rested his shoulder against the back of his chair,

Even as he leaned his head against it as well, he did not look elsewhere.

The unwanted memory soon faded from his mind. As her aura pulsed around the office room, it seemed as though she was singing a lullaby. The pain strangling his chest ceased, the sorrow oppressing his tense shoulders eased, and the silent cry of his heart muted. She brought him comfort.

Soaked in the scent of jasmine,

And the pulse of her aura made his eyes heavy.

Continuing to relax in his chair, Sesshomaru soon began to drift off into a deep sleep.

Calm

_Clean air and nature surrounded his dream sanctuary. A shadow casted behind a tree caught his attention. Turning to walk towards the shadow, he saw a flutter of white fabric run deeper into his forest. He chased after the shadow and entered a wide field filled with flowers._

Quiet

_'Who are you?' he asked the mysterious shadow. The shadow stepped into the light, but began to shine bright. Hiding his eyes from the bright light, he saw barefoot below with a flowing white dress. A feather like touch caressed his face. Warmth was sent to his chest at the touch._

Peace

_Basking in the light, he withdrew his hand from his eyes and closed them instead. Resting at the touch that felt so foreign yet so right, he remained still._

Hearing a yawn, Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Looking out the window, he saw darkness fill the night sky. Had he slept for that long? Demons did not usually need sleep, so what made him sleep during working hours? Though these thoughts ran through his mind, he still felt the tingle of the touch in his dream.

"Opps, did I wake you, Sesshomaru?" He turned his attention towards Kagome, who was now scratching the back of her head with a silly smile. Kagome began packing her books into her bag. Feeling fabric on top of him, he stared down to see a blanket covering his form.

"Oh! I asked for a blanket after seeing you were asleep." She said smiling after seeing his confused expression at the blanket on top of him. Standing up from the couch, she walked towards his office door saying, "I've got to go now, Sesshomaru." Pausing before she turned to knob of his office door, she looked over her shoulder to face him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone how beautiful you look while you sleep." She said with a smirk before leaving him alone in his office.

What

Just

Happened?

Pulling the blanket off of his form, he stared at the couch she was sitting in. Her scent was still left behind in his office. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that he slept during work hours. But, he had never slept so peacefully in his life as well. Processing what had just occurred, he thought back on her comment about his sleeping form.

'Beautiful?' he thought letting a smirk grace his face. He released a silent chuckle. Such a strange creature he had come to adore; strange indeed.

He soaked in the peaceful feeling she made him feel along with the peaceful dream. But, he knew he would no longer be feeling this sort of comfort anymore. Breathing in her fading scent one last time, he stood up and walked out of his office.

**Author's Note: 'The calm seas before the storm hits' The author murmurs. 'Dear readers, please tell me how you are liking the story so far. If you like it, don't like it, I would like to hear them all. Not a lot of people reviewed the last chapter, which was a huugggeee twist!'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	40. Envy

**_Envy_**

_Envy: a feeling of grudging admiration and desire to have something that is possessed by another_

The rain that covered the sky had cleared up for the warm sunlight to shine through.

'The ninth summer' Sesshomaru noted in his head, recollecting the number of years he had spent with Kagome. Kagome had called in sick for the first time in the summer. And it was because it was summer that he believed it was reasonable to worry for her. He had never heard of a human getting sick in the summer. So logically, since sickness is rare in the summer, Kagome's sickness must be a serious. This gave him the right to take the day off and visit to see if she was well.

'How the mighty have fallen,' Sesshomaru thought mentally shaking his head. He glanced to his right hand that currently held a bag full of supplies. Not knowing what was needed in order to take care of a sick person, he ordered for the best supplies at the nearest Pharmacy.

Already knowing which floor she lived on by heart, he knocked at her door. Sesshomaru sensed a heavy smell of sickness cover her jasmine scent. Hearing a grunt along with footsteps, the door opened revealing her pale white face. Her blue eyes lost a hint of light by the clouded dizziness. Sesshomaru raised up the bag that held supplies. Acknowledging his presence with a slight nod in appreciation, she walked back in with Sesshomaru right behind her.

Sesshomaru noted that she could not speak as she had a sore throat. As she leaned against the kitchen counter for support, her body began to sway due to her dizziness. He did not know how to take care of a sick person. But, he did know she needed to be resting in a bed.

He observed her weak leg muscle's tremble at the weight of her body. Picking up her light body that was tightly wrapped in a blanket, he carried her in a bridal style. She began to snuggle against his chest that provided her with some warmth. Sighing to himself, he went into a room that held the strongest scent of jasmine. As he placed her into the queen sized bed, he tucked her into another blanket.

Straightening back up, he looked down at her resting face. Hearing a slight snore caused by tiredness, he noted that she had fallen asleep. His chest constricted at the sight of her pale and fragile state. The memory of several occasions that caused her milky skin to pale white flashed through his mind. He couldn't understand why an innocent and loving creature as she, had to endure so much suffering. Pain was not something she should go through.

As Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, he saw a strand of hair on her pale face. Pitch black against white. He moved his hand to reach and tuck the strand away. An image of the half-breed doing the same thing caused his hand to stop. Within mere inches from her face, he hesitated. The feelings he kept at bay began clashing against the lock he had placed. He knew he could not freely touch her when unnecessary, unlike the half-breed. He reminded himself of the limit he could only reach with her. The image of the half-breed tucking her hair replayed in his mind. It did not help the feelings inside him settle down.

He saw his hand unconsciously hover over her face, making it look like he was cupping her cheek from where he stood. His hands traced over her features from afar. Then, pulling his hand back, he clenched his hand that yearned to touch her. He wished to touch her as freely as the half-breed did.

He had always thought of the half-breed as below him. Not once did he think the half-breed would have anything he would want. Yet, in that second, he wished to have been in the half-breed's place. He wished he had the one thing the half-breed could not appreciate.

To freely touch her,

To freely tell her,

To freely love her.

Not trusting himself near her when she was so vulnerable, he turned to leave.

"…se-ssho-maru"

All at once, Sesshomaru's entire body tensed. Slightly widened eyes became visible on his stoic mask. A quiet whisper that would not have reached his ears if he had not been a demon was heard. Turning around to face her, he saw her still asleep.

His name.

She had whispered his name.

The memory of Kagome whispering the half-breeds name at the hospital returned. He remembered the hurt that pierced his heart. Yet, now she called out his name. He couldn't resist the ghost like smile that tugged at his lips. It was just his name that she had whispered. There was no reason for him to be smiling. But…he couldn't help the feeling of victory, as if he had just won a battle.

Foolish.

He was being foolish, he knew.

What other foolish things will she make him do?

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	41. Cherish

**_Cherish_**

_Cherish: to feel or show great love for; to hold dear_

Silent tension filled the air in every floor of the _Tashio._ Every worker breathed as shallow as possible to make the littlest sound, fearing to become a victim of the boss' wrath. There was only one worker that did not realize the heaviness of the atmosphere. Kagome Higurashi continued her work diligently, not realizing her floor was unusually silent. It wasn't until several workers went up to her and hint on going to see the boss, when Kagome Higurashi finally took notice of the heavy atmosphere.

"Higurashi-sama! I'm so glad you're here! Tashio-sama is inside…he is very angry." Sesshomaru could still hear his secretary say, though she was whispering.

"That's the fifteenth person!" Kagome sighed out, probably rolling her eyes at the same time. He heard her walk towards his office doors and tensed.

As he saw Kagome open his office door, he saw her eyes filled with amusement and annoyance. With a smirk, she continued knowing he had heard her comment from outside, "The fifteenth person to complain about your cold-blooded and ruthless behavior to the employees." Walking to stand before his desk, she rested her hands on her hips. Then, with a huff that blew away her bangs she asked, "What happened now to make you so restless?"

Only Kagome would realize that he was not angry. Only she would understand that his behavior towards any employee in his restless state was easily misunderstood as anger. Though she knew of his condition, he was not willing to tell her the reasons why he was restless. How else was he supposed to tell her that she was the main cause? The increasing need to have her presence around him constantly was beginning to weigh him down.

An impossible request to an irrational feeling.

"The meeting." He replied to her question, covering the truth. Her eyes softened at his stiff posture that she was causing. He found that she was a paradox to him. She gives him peace, and at the same time causes him to tense. She makes him feel desire, but has the power to instill pain. He allowed a sigh to release.

Kagome, mistaking his sigh as tiredness, walked to stand beside his right. Sesshomaru turned to look at what she was doing so close. He suddenly felt a ghost like touch of her finger on his furrowed brows. At the sensation of her warm touch, he flinched. No one had ever touched him so intimately. He couldn't help the shock of her touch; the electric sensation. The feeling of her touch felt so similar to the one in his dream months ago. He saw that she retracted her hand and covered it with her other hand as if burned. A light blush began to form on her cheeks. His heart swelled at the sight of her blush he had caused. He cursed his reaction at her touch. Craving for her touch once again, he let his desire slip through his control.

"It's fine." He said to her, while his eyes told her of his acceptance towards her touch.

A shy smile formed on her face as she once again reached out to touch his face. He felt her feather like fingers tracing his magenta strips along his cheek. He resisted the shiver that was caused by her touch. Just her finger seemed to cause heat arise from his heart sending his body to flames; a raging war stirring within him. He didn't know what would happen if she went any further. Her finger finally traced the crescent moon on his forehead. As she traced over his markings again, he began to close his eyes.

Her touch made everything else not matter.

It was as if the world consisted of just her and him.

Kagome, without knowing, had just acknowledged his power and her respect for him through demon ways. It was an action only mates would do. Even though she did not know the depths of her actions, he would never forget what she had done so innocently. He would never forget the image she portrayed as if she were his mate for that split second. Even as the peace he was feeling became flooded with pain at the reality of how far she really was from him, he would never forget.

_The touch that felt so foreign yet so right._

'….mate' His mind whispered.

The moment had been short, but it was enough.

He would treasure this moment for eternity.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	42. Possessive

**_Possessive_**

_Possessive: demanding someone's total attention and love; desire to control or dominate another, especially in order to limit that person's relationships with others_

Snow

It was snowing once again. Sesshomaru faced his office window in thought. Thoughts of all the horrible memories he'd endured during winter. Yet, his hatred for winter diminished, for it was even _those_ memories that involved her. Every memory with her was now his treasure. Suddenly, a blue and gold card blocked his view. The scent of jasmine hit his nose, surprising him.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked impassively, hiding his shock that she had successfully snuck up on him.

"It's an invitation!" She replied with enthusiasm.

Taking hold of the card she used to block his view, he read,

_Tashio Charity Gala_

_When: Friday, December 2nd_

_Time: 7 p.m –Midnight_

_Location: Tashio Convention Centre_

_Please wear formal attire._

His secretary had mentioned the Tashio Charity Gala, but had forgotten it was being held today. The gala was an annual event for the _Tashio Company_ to celebrate its success and always becomes the main focus for the media. He always managed to escape attending the gala previously, but he knew he would attend the gala tonight. This year, it had been Kagome's idea to hold their annual company gala to support a charity. He knew she had been busy the past few days in order to set up the gala.

Giving back the invitation card to her, he said, "I already saw the invitations, Kagome." Wondering why she would show him the card when she knew that he accepted the design for the cards. Glancing at her, he saw a light blush appear on her cheeks. Her blue eyes diverted from his gaze as she began to fidget with her fingers. His pule quickened at the sight of her blush. After nervously tucking a hair behind her ear, she said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, if you didn't have a partner already that is…"

Sesshomaru's stoic mask fell as his eyes widen in shock. The pounding in his heart reached his ears blocking out the rest of the words she spoke after asking him as her partner. A current of warmth crashed against his chest. As Sesshomaru's unwavering gaze trained on her, her pink blush began to darken.

She would never know the immense joy she had made him feel in that moment at her innocent request. Savoring the moment he was able to see her blush, he captured the image.

For one night, she would be his.

For one night, he would be able to freely touch her.

-Evening-

Sesshomaru stood before her door wearing an Armani black suit that brought out his lean but muscular figure. His black suit contrasted against his silver hair creating the color to look almost white. Finally knocking at her door, he heard her footsteps approaching. As the door opened, there standing before him was a goddess.

A deep blue strapless sweetheart dress that reached the floor hugged all her curves, bringing out her slender figure. The top portion of her dress was beaded elegantly like water drops while the material flowed past her heels making it seem like she was a water goddess. Her silky hair was let down holding light curls that danced pass her shoulders.

But, it was her eyes that made Sesshomaru's heart stop.

The deep blue dress brought out her eyes making them seem like they were glowing.

No demoness or human could compare to her beauty.

He had never seen another as beautiful as her.

A breath taking smile graced her lips as she woke him from his daze. Without thinking, he slipped his clawed hand on her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Beautiful" he whispered into her ear. He heard her pulse begin to quicken, or had he mistaken it for his own heart quickening at their closeness. Reluctantly pulling away from her, he offered his arm and escorted her towards the limo waiting outside for them.

Arriving at the location, he stepped out from the limo first and then turned around holding out his clawed hand for her to hold. Even as the camera flashes from the media blurred his sight and the loud paparazzi's yell ringing in his ear, everything seemed to silence as she hesitantly placed her hands into his outstretched ones. Warmth spread through his arm at her touch. His clawed hands grasped tightly around her soft fragile hand.

As Sesshomaru walked down the red carpet with her beside him, he walked proudly revealing to the world the only female that was worthy to be at his side. He glimpsed to his right to see Kagome smiling brightly, but saw her nervousness in her light blush and a slightly tightened her grasp around his arm. Placing a hand over hers that rested on his arm, he tried to ease her nervousness. Sesshomaru felt his eyes soften at the sight of her. He felt so content. Felt as if she belonged to be by his side. He told himself that he would allow his desires free for just this one day, convincing his heart to ignore the pain that began to sink in.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru tensed at the entrance of the gala, sensing the half-breed. Feeling a light squeeze of assurance from Kagome, he glanced at her. Her blue eyes met with his, unveiling confidence and determination within them.

"Inuyasha" He saw Kagome say while facing the half-breed, but not letting her grasp on his arm go.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the half-breed and let out a low growl for only the half-breed to hear. The half-breed flinched at his stare. Feeling another squeeze from Kagome, he broke his gaze from the half-breed. Worry began to fill his thoughts, wondering if she still loved the half-breed. Five years had passed since her break up, yet his heart clenched at the thought of her still loyal and in love with the half-breed.

"I'm glad you came, Inuyasha, Your Father would be pleased." He heard Kagome say.

Glancing at Sesshomaru's direction warily, the half-breed told Kagome, "Look, Kagome, I never got a chance to apologize…"

"It's fine Inuyasha." She voiced, revealing sincerity in her honest response. At the sight of her smile appearing on her face, Sesshomaru felt the tension in his body leave him. Kagome did not still love the half-breed. He had just witnessed it. The burden he had not known was pressing his heart released. A small smile broke through his stoic mask as he looked to her.

Not knowing that the half-breed had caught his soft stare, the half-breed said, "Even if I messed up Kags, it seems there's another who is close by and treasures you a lot." With a smirk on the half-breed's face he turned to walk away leaving a confused look on Kagome's face.

Finally entering into the gala, Sesshomaru saw the effort Kagome had used into planning and decorating the place. The gala was covered with blue and gold colors creating an elegant touch.

"Impressive" he stated, congratulating her hard work with the gala.

"Thank you!" She beamed at him with a smile. As he was about to return her smile, the smell of heavy arousal from the crowd reeked.

Scanning his gold eyes through the crowd, his eyes narrowed at the hungry looks some of the foolish humans were giving to Kagome's direction. How dare such unworthy beings think to stare at her with their dirty eyes? Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. Her jasmine scent calmed the temptation to rip out the eyes of those who were looking at her. Scanning the crowd again he was satisfied at the fear shown in their eyes.

'She was his' Sesshomaru thought as he held her closer to him.

She was his for this one night.

Touga saw his son's possessiveness as he scared off the victims that stared at Kagome. Touga let out a sigh as he realized his son's choice. He had no power to change his son's mind. Focusing his attention back to the couple, he saw his son pull Kagome closer. With a sad smile, he chuckled at the two couple that seemed perfect for one another.

As gold and blue covered the gala, the couple who shared gold and blue eyes looked to be in their own world. Their own world, very much like a fairy tale, where they could act as lovers and express their hidden love freely. But, just like all fairy tales, when the story ends the readers are left to face reality no matter how painful it may be.

**Author's Note: 'I hope you liked this chapter, dear readers.' The author says. 'Many of you are asking me if it is a happy ending or not...well, I will not spoil it by answering! Muhahahaha. Keep reading and you shall find out!'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	43. Devotion

**_Devotion_**

_Devotion: a feeling of strong love or loyalty; the use of time, money, energy, etc., for a particular purpose; earnest attachment_

As time ticked by, every day was a chance to make new memories with her.

Every hour, thoughts consumed of her.

Every minute became precious in her presence.

But, the more time he spent with her, it meant less time to ensure her happiness. He needed to begin searching for eligible males suited for her. Then he would make sure that she found happiness in building a family.

The night at the gala was enough.

It was enough for him.

It _had_ to be enough for him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the five remaining photos of Kagome's candidates. Overlooking the first profile, he snorted,

"Pathetic."

The next profile was not much different. Scanning over the next few, he stated coldly,

"Undeserving."

Focusing his narrowed eyes at his Father, he said,

"Denied."

Touga began to rub his temples as he supressed his annoyance. Looking towards Sesshomaru again he explained, "Son, those five men are not only rich, they have good character and come from a loving family! I have sent men out to observe their real character and they _are_ good men! What reason do you have to deny them!?" Sesshomaru scoffed at his Father's explanation and didn't bother explaining himself. He would only allow Kagome to have the best, and these men were not.

Touga let out a sigh and said, "Maybe you should let me handle this."

"No" Sesshomaru responded. If he was not the one to provide her happiness, he would at least be the one to ensure it.

"Son," Touga called out, "maybe…it would be best to leave the country? We can set up another company in Europe… Where you can take over? Mate someone else? It will be easier-" Touga did not want to see his son in pain, so he blurted out the advice he thought would prevent such pain.

"No." He bit out, interrupting his Father. Sesshomaru's jaw clenched at his Father's words. He thought that of all people, his Father would at least understand his actions. His Father that had abandoned a marriage to be with the one he loved. His Father should know then that he would not be able to leave her even if he had considered doing so several times.

Not giving up on convincing his son to escape the pain, Touga continued, "But, it will make it easier on you before… well, before Kagome is gone-" Touga stopped his sentence as he saw his son stiffen.

"I will not repeat myself." Sesshomaru bore his stoic eyes at his Fathers in warning.

"Sesshomaru, I am only thinking what's best for you…" Touga began his comment to only trail off as he saw his son's features growing sullen.

Sesshomaru knew that his Father would not stop persuading him to leave Kagome behind before suffering from watching her love another man. But, he had silently promised to never leave her side when she promised to never leave his. So, Sesshomaru decided to make his Father see that there was no hope in persuading his resolve.

"Father," Sesshomaru stood straight and stared at his Father, "Allow me this one pleasure of watching over her until the end. I shall promise to do whatever you instruct afterwards." As Sesshomaru said this, he felt the reality of his words sink in. As his throat began to tighten, his own body cursed the words that passed through his mouth.

His burning heart was not caused by his words of future promise to follow his Father's will.

It was not caused by the thought of mating a demoness he knew his Father would arrange.

No…his aching heart was caused by the thought of his time with _her_ to one day end.

Her absence was not for a few months or a few years….

He would have to live decades without her.

Touga sensed the sorrow in his son's aura. It was too late to save his son now. Who would have thought that his son could come to love someone with such devotion? Closing his eyes, his heart grew heavier.

**Author's Note: 'My heart aches from the pain you go through, Sesshomaru" The authors says while sobbing.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	44. Broken

**_Broken_**

_Broken: having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order._

The scent of many flowers swirled around the garden belonging to the Tashio's. The blazing sun made the colors of the garden stand out. Sesshomaru knew that Rin would insist to join her in the garden as she picked flowers. Then, as always, he would not be able to resist her invitation. He had become attached to the little girl.

The summer heat did not affect demons, so Sesshomaru sat on the garden bench still dressed in a suit. He watched Rin as she picked her choice of flowers, humming to a tune with a huge smile. After a few minutes had passed, he saw Rin coming towards him with a handful of blue flowers.

"Onii-chan! These are for you!" she cried out happily. Glancing at the handful of different types of blue flowers, he saw its color similar to _her_ eyes.

"Did you know? Mama told Rin that blue flowers mean loyal-ty, trust-wor-thi-ness, in-in-telligence, conf-fi-dence, pe-ace, and beauty!" Sesshomaru saw Rin memorizing the meaning behind blue flowers.

Blue flowers were fitting for _her_; she who had shown him through the years her pure and honest self. They represented everything and more of her. Staring at the blue flowers, his tortured heart began its torment. Sesshomaru recently realized that thoughts of her would now always result in pain; as if his heart realized the hole her love would fill would never be filled.

"Onii-chan, why do you look sad?" He heard Rin ask innocently. He tried to stop the pain that clenched at his chest.

"I am not, Rin." He responded, while diverting his eyes away from the blue flowers that were responsible for the pain that grew in his chest.

"Yes, you are." She said knowingly. Sesshomaru remained quiet, hoping that Rin did not continue to inquire any further.

"Are you missing someone, Onii-chan?" Rin asked quietly, as if he was going to share a secret. He did not need to respond to that question, though he was already thinking of _her._

"Rin did not like to talk about it too, when she misses her real mom and dad who are up in the sky." She whispered to him, as if encouraging him to confide in her. He knew that his Father had found her in an orphanage, but he did not know of her parent's death.

"Rin knows they are in heaven now, but Rin still misses them very much. Sometimes it hurts here a lot." She said while patting the area around her heart. "And then I cry, because it makes Rin feel better after."

With a pause, Rin said innocently, "Maybe Onii-chan should cry?"

"It would not bring back what is missing." He finally replied, his voice sounding hollow. Patting Rin on the head he watched her nod at his answer and resume to picking flowers. Staring at the blue flowers that Rin left beside him, he then closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru wished many times to resort to something that would make him feel better from the pain. Had he known crying would ease the pain, he would. Yet, what was the point of it all when he knew this pain would not diminish?

Love

The little he knew of the emotion was that it was supposed to make one happy.

Pain was all he felt.

Was this supposed to happen?

Was this what she felt when she saw the half-breed with another?

He didn't think he could hide his feelings for any longer, and did not know what to do.

Any control he had over his heart was vanishing.

Opening his eyes again, he picked up the blue flowers. He saw the blue flowers were already wilting within his grasp.

"Onii-chan! Pass the blue flowers to Rin! The blue flowers will die if they are not put into water!" Sesshomaru heard Rin tell him. Running towards him, she put out her hand to receive the blue flowers. Staring into Rin's eyes that were waiting for him to hand over the blue flowers, he finally placed them in her hands. As he watched Rin run back into the house with the blue flowers, he felt an ache.

The blue flowers needed water to grow instead of wrapped in his hands.

He would need to let Kagome go or else she too will wilt by his hands.

He would provide her a place to grow…before his control vanished entirely.

**Author's Note: 'To post another or not to post, that is the question.' The authors says while holding up one hand and the other to her heart. 'Please reviewwwwwww~'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	45. Broken Continued

**_Broken Continued_**

_Broken: having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order._

_Jinenji_

Sesshomaru scanned the profile for the tenth time.

_A hanyou_.

He clenched the profile in his hand making creases on the paper.

_Character: Gentle and hard-working, devoted to his mother._

Facing out the window of his office, the arm that held the profile faltered to rest by his side. He had found one. For the past few months of searching for a male deserving of her, he had found one that barely passed his expectations. The hanyou, known as Jinenji, was one of the top CEO's that ran a prestigious company similar to _Tashio._ He heard of Jinenji, the owner of Herb Corporation. They were renowned for their unique and effective medicine and antidote for all sorts of issues. He had met Jinenji a few times in the past, but never glanced twice his way due to his status as a hanyou. Yet, he knew that the hanyou had a gentle spirit and kind to all. The hanyou's features were considered handsome amongst the ladies, with his short straight hair, tall, muscular, dark tanned skin, and light blue eyes.

Sesshomaru lifted the clawed hand that held the profile, and once again scanned the content. Scanning it for the eleventh time now, he searched for any flaws.

There was none.

Jinenji was a perfect match for her in intelligence, character, family-wise, and… for her happiness. All he needed to do now was inform her of the candidate and set up a time and place for the two to meet.

A sizzling sound reached his ears. As he looked down to his hand, he saw the remains of the profile glowing green. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he ran a clawed hand through his silver hair. If he could not even control his body at the thought of Kagome meeting the hanyou, he did not know what he would do when she saw her smile directed to another.

A knock came from his office door, followed by her sweet voice,

"Sesshomaru, its lunch time! I'll be waiting for you at the lobby!" A muffled voice came from behind his door, and heard her footsteps turn away. A faint scent of jasmine remained past his doors and breathed in to catch the fading smell. A scorching pain began to strangle his chest. Trying to withstand the pain, he clenched his clawed hands into a fist.

Time

He needed a little more time with her.

At the thought, his raging desire he had locked began to settle. Yes, just one more month with her.

Then he would let her go.

Sesshomaru turned to look out his office window and saw dead leaves scatter the streets. It was already fall. Ten years with Kagome seemed to pass by so quickly. He doubted one month would be enough to learn to adjust without her. Sesshomaru scoffed, since when did a demon ever cherish time? Demons lived for so long that days were considered minutes in their lives. He had also lived through centuries passing days off quickly.

Yet…

Now, he wanted nothing more than to remain within that one month for eternity.

Just a little longer, he chanted to himself.

He wanted Kagome's blue eyes to only see him,

To only smile in his direction,

To drown in her scent,

For a little while longer.

Lowering his head, he let his bangs create a shadow to cover his gold eyes. His jaw still clenched along with his clawed hands did not seem to ease. The office room slowly dimmed as the clouds began to cover the sun. As the office room began to darken, the shadow over the inuyoukai's eyes grew darker. The thought of letting her go made the inuyoukai fill with sorrow. Pain spread through the broken heart of the inuyoukai. For the first time, the inuyoukai experienced an urge to allow his emotions fully take over his body; anything to release this pain.

In the dimmed room where no one bear witness of the lone inuyoukai's rigid figure,

No one heard the silent anguished cry of the inuyoukai.

No one realized the crushing sound of his heart.

No one saw the tear sliding down his shadowed face.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	46. Guilt

**_Guilt_**

_Guilt: a bad feeling caused by knowing or thinking that you have done something bad or wrong_

The sky poured out white snowflakes to fall gently upon the earth. Pure white blankets of snow covered the grime and smell of the city. As snow buried the city, the impurities also seem to disappear from the eyes. Along with impurities, would snow bury one's guilt to disappear from the eyes?

Laughter rang throughout his Father's garden. His Father and Izayoi stood standing by the backyard doors with a smile on their faces. While Sesshomaru stood under a tree, he watched Rin and Kagome chasing each other with snow held in their hands. Her laughter twinkled in the air, making it seem to him that her laughter brought about the snow to fall.

"Rin! I've got you now!" screamed Kagome as she threw a ball of snow at Rin. Hitting Rin right on the shoulder, she squealed in surprise at the attack. Acting fast, Rin ran to Kagome and threw a bigger ball of snow hitting her chest.

"Ah! You got me Rin! I'm dying!" Kagome animated as she clutched her chest. Sesshomaru watched as the rest of his family laughed at Kagome's performance. His eyes softened at her.

"Rin," He heard his Father call out, "Let's get you dried before you catch a cold, dear."

"Yes, Father!" Rin replied. As the rest of the family retreated inside, he noticed that he was left alone with Kagome. He stared at Kagome while she dusted the chunks of snow off her winter jacket.

"I was never _that_ good at snow ball fights when I was Rin's age." He heard her mutter sarcastically. He let out a chuckle at her remark.

"She _is_ a Tashio, Kagome." He teased in amusement. She looked up at him and huffed, while gracing a smirk on her reddened face caused from the chill. Walking towards him, Sesshomaru saw her beginning to slip on ice that had been covered by the snow. Reaching to catch her, he grabbed her waist. However, her sudden grasp onto his arms jerked him to lose his balance. Falling onto the snow, Sesshomaru made sure that the impact would lessen for her.

"Omph" Kagome breathed out as she landed on her back along with Sesshomaru on top of her. From the fall, Kagome's silky black hair scattered on the snow, her cheeks blushed a light pink from embarrassment of her clumsiness, and her full lips slightly open from the impact of the ground.

She looked stunning.

No words could describe the beauty she captured in that moment.

Unconsciously, Sesshomaru drew closer to her body that gave off warmth. His eyes trained on her full lips. He longed to quench his curiosity of what she would taste like.

Sesshomaru felt sudden warmth on the side of his cheek, breaking him out of his thoughts. He realized that Kagome was cupping his cheeks.

Looking into her eyes, he saw her eyes filled with…love?

Mentally shaking his head, he reasoned that his eyes must have imagined it. It was impossible for her to look at him that way, he thought with a heavy heart. Kagome would never love a cold demon like him. She needed a warm, gentle man to shower her with affection she deserved.

Jinenji's profile flashed across his mind.

Sesshomaru got up from the snow and reached down to help her up. A sensation of guilt began to prick at his heart. He had promised one month with her and then he would let her go. However, four months had passed. The pricking turned into stabs of guilt. He knew he should have informed her of Jinenji months ago, yet he gave into his desire to extend his time with her for another month, and then another.

Sesshomaru saw a loving smile upon her face and deep blue eyes filled with tenderness. She had no idea what her smile did to him. It was always these expressions that made him selfish and prolong their time together for another month.

He wouldn't let her go.

Guilt continued to stab at his stubbornness.

He couldn't let her go.

Stab.

He had to let her go…

Glancing at her once again, his stoic expression unveiled a sad smile.

"What is wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked innocently, noticing his sad smile. Reaching out his clawed hand towards her head, he brushed off the remaining snow from their fall. Then, he began to stroke through her long silky hair full of affection.

"Kagome," He whispered out slowly, cherishing her name, "I will always be there for you….when you need me." The pain began to slip into his chest at his last hidden confession.

-Evening-

It was getting dark, and so Sesshomaru offered to drive Kagome home. A comfortable silence fell upon the two on their way to her house. Then, arriving at her house, Kagome sent a smile in his direction and got out of his car.

He watched her disappear into her condo.

He kept his gaze focused on the last spot she vanished from.

"Forgive me" he whispered. A swarm of guilt pierced his body, but he ignored it.

"Just for a while longer" he said.

As the snow continued to fall from the sky, Sesshomaru allowed the snow to bury the guilt.

**Author's Note: 'Faithful readers, my heart warms at the thought that there are readers like you who continue to read my story.' The author voices sincerely while bowing her head.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	47. Astounded

**_Astounded_**

_Astounded: filled with the emotional impact of overwhelming surprise or shock_

3 more months had passed meaning it was spring. And for those three months, Sesshomaru had never been happier. Mental pictures of their time were stored safely in his mind; they would never fade away. But, his selfish desires had to come to an end.

Dread filled his heart.

Standing in front of a different café, he steeled his heart before stepping inside to where she was. He had called her to meet at another café from where they usually go because he knew the news he had to inform Kagome of would be the most painful memory. Their café had to be protected from such memory. It would be one of the last places he would be able to relax in after she left him.

Seeing Kagome sitting in a booth near the window, he walked towards her with the profile in hand. She smiled at his appearance and asked, "So what did you call me out for?"

Sesshomaru stiffly handed her the profile he had been clenching. He saw her blue eyes flash with curiosity and took the profile. As she scanned the information over, his heart twisted painfully wanting to melt the profile again.

He saw her blue eyes stare into his with a smile gracing her lips. "Did you want to partner with Herb Corporation too, Sesshomaru?" If Sesshomaru wasn't as stiff as he was, he would have slammed his hand to his forehead.

"This is brilliant Sesshomaru! Jinenji seems like a very great man to work with," he heard her continue to misunderstand. Yet, when she said her thoughts of Jinenji as a great man, he was tempted to just turn around and leave her thinking the profile was for the partnership between companies.

"You've changed so much Sesshomaru, finding partners of your own now." She looked at him with her blue eyes filled with adoration.

'No' he thought, 'don't look at me like that.' She shouldn't be looking at him like that. He had not changed from the cold demon he was, for he was stealing away an angel's light for himself. He knew he couldn't leave her misunderstanding. Releasing a sigh, he saw Kagome stop speaking and glance at him allowing him to explain. With determination as his last driving force, he forced a stoic mask upon his face.

"The profile is not for partnership amongst companies," Sesshomaru began, dreading his next words.

"The profile is to partner you." He finally said. Staring intently at her reaction, what he saw surprised him.

Hurt flashed through her eyes.

A smile slowly turned into a frown.

"You…are setting me up?" She asked with a trembling voice. He didn't understand what she was so hurt by.

"You said you were worried about your age-" He began to explain his actions, but was cut off.

"You want me with another man?" She interrupted with a harsh voice he didn't think was capable of coming out from her. Pausing at her question, he knew what he would have to reply even though it pained him.

"…yes" He said trying to remain with his stoic mask.

'….no' he told his mind at the same time. He kept his hands clenched underneath the table to keep his stoic mask. Even though he smelt the scent of his own blood, he did not care. Unable to look at her in the eye any longer, he diverted his attention out the window. He saw it beginning to pour rain. A sad smile almost appeared on his face at the irony of how much the weather seemed to understand his heart.

Ice cold

His heart was turning ice cold.

"How long have you been searching?" He heard her say. He knew she meant how long he had been thinking to partner her with another man.

With a heavy heart, he responded, "a year."

"A year…" her voiced echoed hollowly.

Yes,

A year of pure torture at the thought of her leaving him for another,

A year of stalling her from being with another.

"I will consider it." She stated sharply. Sesshomaru had yet to turn his face towards her. He didn't want to know her reaction. He couldn't handle further pain.

It was done

His job was done

So deep in thought, he didn't hear Kagome walk out of the café. It wasn't until he could no longer smell her strong scent that made him turn his head. His eyes widened at the trail of tears that were left behind from her fading scent. Smelling her tears caused his mind to go blank.

Jasmine and salt

Why?

Without another thought, Sesshomaru ran after her. Pouring rain drowned out his senses, but he saw her already soaking wet figure walking away.

"Kagome" He cried out catching her wrist. As he pulled her to turn to face him, his gold met her blue eyes. He did not know if it was the rain or her tears that ran down her face. But, he smelt salt confirming that she was crying.

"I don't understand." He said controlling his voice to remain impassive, while feeling so confused by her reaction. He thought that she would be happy at the news. It was the reaction he had been dreading. Yet, she always seemed to act differently.

Sesshomaru saw her silently staring into his eyes.

Blue eyes that always held trust and innocence vanished.

Hurt

Pain

Betrayal

He didn't know why she was looking at him with those emotions in her eyes, but it pained him to know that he was the cause of it.

The pounding of rain echoed in his ears.

The pounding of his heart felt throughout his body.

Sesshomaru waited for her to answer his silent question. He waited for an explanation to satiate his confusion at her behavior. His eyes glued to hers, he saw her lips open and close several times in hesitation. Her eyes grew stormy blue as if there was an inner battle she was struggling with.

Finally, he saw her blue eyes grow dim. With the scent of salt growing stronger, she looked to him with a sad smile appearing on her face.

"…I…love you…Sesshomaru."

Silence

The splatters of rain ceased.

The beating of his heart stopped.

The last breath held.

The ice cold rain numbed him.

Sesshomaru stood paralyzed.

Was this a sick trick nature was punishing him with?

Was the rain echoing back his silent confession years ago?

As Sesshomaru stood frozen, he felt her escape from his grasp. As he saw her form disappearing in the rain, he continued to stand there in the rain with raindrops wetting him to the core.

_Kagome…_

_My Kagome…_

Her presence now gone, the sounds of nature returned

Yet…

The pounding of rain could not compare with the noise of his pounding heart.

_She loves…me?_

The pent up emotions he had locked up inside of him for years suddenly flooded like a rushing wave coursing through his body. Any sort of rational thought drowned within.

Sesshomaru didn't dare move a muscle,

He didn't dare breathe.

He was afraid it was all a sweet dream.

**Author's Note: ...Silence**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	48. Loved

**_Loved_**

_Loved: to feel a strong or constant affection from a person_

Black skinned

Bony hands

Arms so skinny the veins and bones were visible to the eye

These hands that stretched far without a face or a body attached

Hundreds and thousands of these black hands clawed at a distant figure

Clawing in desperation, greed, ambition, and lust

The black hands thirsted for the figure's wealth, title, position, body, and mind.

The figure, an inuyoukai dressed in a white haori, was contained in this dark world.

Centuries passed by with constant attacks of clawing black hands.

But…

Not a single black hand was able to touch the inuyoukai.

Every hand was slayed.

Mercilessly

But such slaughter held consequences for the inuyoukai.

Every hand that was cut off left blood to splatter upon the inuyoukai.

White turned into Red.

So, in this dark world the inuyoukai was contained in, red and black became the only color to its sight.

Darkness

Slaughter

Blood

Suddenly, a blinding light banished the black hands and the darkness to flee.

A light so blinding for the inuyoukai, its hand had to shield its eyes from witnessing…. its first light.

As the light dimmed, the inuyoukai saw before him as glowing hand.

Fragile

Soft

Milky skinned

The hand had the palm facing up, stretched out towards him, waiting.

The inuyoukai began to reach its own hand to grasp the outstretched hand.

But, with the darkness gone the inuyoukai saw its clawed hand drenched in red.

As the inuyoukai began to retreat its hand away from the light, the glowing hand captured his bloodied one.

Warmth

It was the first experience to feel such warmth after being contained in his dark world.

The inuyoukai saw the other hand reaching out.

His heart

The hand was placed right over his heart.

Confused was the inuyoukai

Being so used to the black hands that only wished to take something from him,

Was this hand the same?

Then, for the first time the inuyoukai felt a hand that gave and not trying to take.

The glowing hand began to pour and pour warmth into the inuyoukai.

The heart that never pulsed before came to life.

Warmth coursed through the inuyoukai's body.

Blood stains slowly disappeared.

Red turned into white.

Though the inuyoukai knew that once the glowing hands left his world, the darkness and the clawing of black hands would once again return…

But the thought did not matter at that moment.

That one moment, was unforgettable.

That one moment the inuyoukai experienced light in his dark world

That one moment the inuyoukai realized that purity could touch someone as tainted as he

That one moment mended the broken inuyoukai

That one moment the inuyoukai felt loved

**Author's Note: 'I hope my dear readers understood this chapter.' The author stated. 'If you do not, review and I will PM your questions and ease your confusion.'**

**by the way...The author has been replying to some of your reviews through PM.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	49. Selfish

**_Selfish_**

_Selfish: concerned excessively or exclusively with oneself; seeking or concentrating on one's own advantage, pleasure, or well-being without regard for others_

After realizing that what he had heard from her was neither a dream nor his ears tricking him, he was filled with immense love. She loved him as he did her. His tortured heart was mended in that very thought.

But,

Reality hit.

Demon and Miko can never be together.

A war began raging.

A battle that never stopped.

When one side began winning, the other would attack back with just as much force.

When both calmed, when unguarded, one side would surprise attack the other.

Sesshomaru was used to wars, battles, and bloodshed. He had overseen and participated in many wars long ago. But he had never experienced such pain in the war within his mind and heart. For the first time, Sesshomaru had not gone to work for a week. For a week he struggled against his heart.

It was either,

Run away and observe from afar to ensure her happiness,

Or

Hide the truth from her forever that would bring her unhappiness.

The truth, the truth that he would never be able to mate her, have children, build a family. But, a demon that was filled with only darkness could give in to one side. Without her light to soften his heart and soul, he began to be consumed by his own desires.

He wanted to hide the truth from her.

He wanted her love.

He wanted to love her.

….He would hide the truth.

He was willing to steal her away to another country so that she would never hear the truth from his Father. He was willing to lie to her in order to bask in her love. He would sell his soul to the devil, if it meant that they could love each other till she left him. He did not care for the black sins that would consume him for choosing this path. He did not care for the pain he would feel whenever he would see Kagome's eyes yearning after an infant. He did not care for the wrinkles or old age that would appear on her as he remained the same. He knew the Kami's would be angered for breaking a pure soul with his darkness, his selfishness. But, he did not care.

No, the light, the warmth, and the feeling of being loved by her were too short.

The moment was too short, yet she managed to take his heart and soul as she disappeared.

No, he needed her love.

As Sesshomaru fell into his dark desires, the battle to hide the truth began winning.

"Son!" Sesshomaru broke out of his thoughts at the urgent voice of his Father.

Opening the door to his suite, his Father asked, "What happened? Kagome has locked herself up again! I can't seem to get in touch with her at all!"

Sesshomaru saw his Father's frantic expression. "You haven't been to work for a week too! What is going on with the two-" His Father paused. Sesshomaru saw realization flash through his Father's eyes.

Touga felt his eyes widen. "Does she… it can't be that…" Touga couldn't even finish his sentence at the shock that coursed through his body. There was only one reason for both Kagome and his son to be absent from work for so long. He had never considered that Kagome would fall in love with his son. Realizing that Kagome did not know the whole consequences to her choice, he said, "I must tell her the truth." Touga turned around to leave and find a way to speak with Kagome.

"You will not." Sesshomaru snarled at his Father, causing him to freeze.

Slowly turning to face his son, Touga voiced with shock, "What?" Seeing his Son's stoic mask, yet eyes filled with determination, he saw that his son was choosing to hide the truth from Kagome. Touga felt his blood boil, he had not thought his son would be so heartless, "You would HIDE the truth from her!?" Touga yelled.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red, seeing that his Father would not side with him. His Father would tell her the truth causing her to leave him.

"She is mine" Sesshomaru stated as a threat to his Father.

Hearing the threat behind his son's words, Touga's anger heightened. He aimed a fist at Sesshomaru's stomach.

"She would live her life NEVER understanding why you would NEVER MATE HER!" Touga yelled, while seeing his son block his attack.

Snarling in his anger, "She would BLAME HERSELF for being INCAPABLE OF BIRTHING!" Touga yelled aiming for Sesshomaru's rib cage.

Seeing his son dodge his attack, Touga said, "You would DENY her A FAMILY," Touga saw his son falter with grief flash through his stoic mask.

Aiming for his Son's face, "You would DENY HER HAPPINESS" Touga shouted.

Sesshomaru allowed his Father the last blow. His Father's fist connected to his jaw and he landed on the floor.

Hollow blue eyes

Her pure aura glowing darker

Innocence and trust no longer filled in her eyes when staring at him.

As if the hit had woken him from a dark spell, he realized the choice he was about to make.

His Father was right…

He couldn't hide the truth. He couldn't do it, not to her.

No, he would need to tell her the truth. Even if t crushed him so, he would tell her the truth.

Looking to see his son fallen on the floor, the anger boiling in his veins calmed. He saw that his son's body raked with pain, not from the blow but from the reality. His son would either lose her or she would have to sacrifice her happiness. Without another word, Touga left his son's suite.

Hearing his Father leave his suite, he continued to lay on the cold floor in a daze. Wanting to escape the pain, his thoughts floated to the memory that made him warm.

_"…I…love you…Sesshomaru."_

Her voice echoing is his mind made his body less tense and made it easier to ignore the pain.

A small sad smile appeared on his face.

**Author's Note: 'Dun Dun Dun!' The author sings dramatically. 'What do you think will happen next?'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	50. Doubt

**_Doubt_**

_Doubt: to have no confidence in (someone or something)_

Jasmine.

He breathed in her scent.

Standing before her condo door, he hesitated. Several times he raised his clawed hand to knock on her door, to only pause halfway. After the encounter with his Father, he decided to tell Kagome the truth. Then once he told her the truth it would be either to love her or leave her, depending on her choice. He was willing to observe her from afar, but would never be able to be friends. He wouldn't be able to, knowing that she loved him at one point. Breathing in her scent once more, he knocked.

Her voice muffled by the door as she said, "Inupapa! I told you that I am fin-" Her widened blue eyes stared into his gold. She stood before him in a tight jeans and a tank top, showing her curves.

Closing his eyes briefly to refocus, he opened them and asked, "May I come in?" He saw her full lips slightly hanging open in shock, more seductive in his opinion. Seeing her open her door wider for him to enter, he breathed in deeply to ready himself.

"Would you like some tea? Coffee?" Kagome asked politely. Watching her fidget with her fingers, he knew she was nervous at his sudden appearance.

"No." he said. Making his way to the couch, he saw her choose to sit on the chair across. Steadying his beating heart, he went straight to the point of his visit.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you, before my answer to your confession." He watched as she flinched at his blunt words. Tucking a hair behind her ear, she began biting on her lips.

'Foolish girl,' Sesshomaru thought as he saw Kagome's nervousness. He was the one nervous, the one anxious and hesitant. For a week now, he had readied his heart for her rejection after revealing the truth.

Kagome must have sensed his hesitance, for she began to speak. "Sesshomaru, you don't have to feel bad about rejecting me. I was prepared for it anyways. I knew you would never be interested in me, but I had to say it." She said while looking downward.

"Foolish girl," Sesshomaru repeated this time out loud. Kagome's blue eyes met with his. How could she think so little of herself? Did she not know that she held qualities that captured even the coldest of hearts? Softening his eyes at her, he took off his stoic mask.

Kagome's eyes widen as she witnessed his gold eyes filled with pain, his lips turning into a sad smile. Readying himself he began to tell her the truth.

"Do you know about demon mating?" He muttered.

Sesshomaru saw her not respond to his question after a long pause. He noticed that her eyes were still widened in shock of his fallen mask.

"Kagome…" he whispered her name. Watching her blink a few times, he saw her recover from the shock.

"Well, I know that it is a transfer of youkai ki to one mate to another through a bite." Kagome said still breathless from the shock, while sharing the knowledge she learned as a miko.

Looking straight into her eyes he said, "If a miko and demon were to mate, the youkai ki transferred to her would poison her."

A pregnant pause suffocated him. He continued to intently stare at any reaction she portrayed. "So Kagome, I would never be able to mate you, extend your life, have children with you…give you the happiness you deserve." He finally said hearing his voice crack with grief. Halfway through his sentence, he diverted his gaze, unable to handle her reaction. At this point, he thought she would not even wish to hear his response to her confession.

"How long have you known this?" Her silent voice broke him from his thoughts. Confused at her question, he answered, "Almost two years."

Suddenly, he felt Kagome's hand reach to touch his cheek. The shock of her touch sent shivers down his back. He soaked in her warmth that was felt from just her touch.

"An indifferent man would probably know nothing and take no interest of the mating between a miko and demon. Yet, a man in love with a miko would be knowledgeable on the consequences between the mating of two opposites." Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her statement. Staring into her blue eyes that held tenderness, Kagome understood his feelings without him even speaking them.

"Have you been struggling with this on your own till now?" She asked with a pained face. He knew his eyes revealed her answer. Only Kagome would think of his pain.

How he dreaded to leave her.

He loved her more than ever.

As he felt her hand leaving his face, he closed his eyes. He prepared for the final blow; her rejection.

"I would rather die being loved by you than live without you, Sesshomaru." Opening his eyes in surprise, he saw her blue eyes shining with tears and a loving smile. He stopped the rush of hope that was invading his heart. Thinking she did not fully understand the depths of her choice, he began to explain.

"Kagome…the consequences-" Sesshomaru's explanation was cut off by the determined look in her blue eyes.

"Sesshomaru, if I were barren, wouldn't you still love me?" She asked. Without a thought, he nodded.

"If I disagreed to marry you and asked to just stay by your side, wouldn't you listen to my request?" She questioned.

"Of course" He replied, not understanding what these questions were for.

Her voice filled with love then said, "Then, think of me as a barren woman and one that wishes not to mate with you, but only wishes to stay by your side."

Sesshomaru felt his throat tighten becoming unable to breathe.

How did he deserve such a woman?

How could he do this to such a woman?

The love revealed in her eyes became filled with sadness.

"The only thing that will cause my unhappiness," She began to say, "Would be leaving you so early." A sad smile appeared on her face.

His heart roared with a passion he never felt before at her declaration. As warmth spread throughout his body, he couldn't help but bask in the happiness that bloomed. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into an embrace, claiming her lips.

She was perfect.

Her body molded into his, as if she belonged to this Sesshomaru.

He poured his pain, relief, happiness, and love into their desperate kiss.

Reluctantly releasing her to let her breathe, he saw a breathtaking smile grace her swollen lips.

"I will always love you…not matter what." She whispered.

He didn't.

He didn't deserve her.

**Author's Note: 'Ingrain the precious memory of your reaction and emotions of this chapter...by reviewing!' The author jokes.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	51. Passion

**_Passion_**

_Passion: a strong, powerful, compelling and barely controllable emotion_

A clawed hand held a tiny velvet box, while the other hand opened it. Sunlight hit the object revealed inside the velvet box, making it sparkle brightly.

White, for her purity

Diamond, representing eternal love

Silver, the _moon metal_ where myths say it gives the wielder the power over emotions.

Inside the box beheld a beautiful Diamond ring coated with white silver. Sesshomaru closed the box and placed it in the pocket of his dress pants. Leaning against his car, his clawed hands remained in the pocket of his dress pants. He stood in front of Kagome's condo waiting to take her to his quiet place and propose to her.

With summer arriving, the new season pointed out the few months that had passed after telling Kagome the truth. Their relationship only grew from there. The days they spent together were priceless. Every passing day made him fall deeper and deeper in love with her. Then came the point where she meant the world to him.

Grasping on to the velvet box, he remembered why he bought the object.

He wanted to bind her to him.

If he could not mate her, he would bind her to him in another way.

Tightening his hold on the velvet box, he knew he was being selfish. He would bind her to him so that she would not be able to escape from his grasp. So, he planned to give her the last chance to think over her choice. And if she decides to accept his proposal, he planned to never let her go.

"Sesshomaru!" He heard her voice call out. Pushing away from his car, Sesshomaru began to walk towards her. He saw that she was wearing a white summer dress, making her look enchanting. Showing her a smile for only her eyes to see, he held out his hand for her to grasp. As a tiny soft hand clutched his, he pulled her towards his car and opened the front door for her.

Her smile sent his way calmed his nervousness.

In the car to their destination, he would glimpse at her direction in the corner of his eye. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Even though months had passed by, he still feared it was all a dream. That he would wake up from this dream, alone. Sensing his looks, Kagome placed a gentle hand on top of his thigh. Her touch always seemed to provide proof of the reality that she was really by his side. Releasing the tenseness in his body, he saw her smile widen.

Her contagious smile, for a small smile appeared on his face as well.

At their arrival, he stepped out of his car and opened her side of the door. He heard her gasp as she looked around the place he had brought her.

"Sesshomaru! It's beautiful here!" Her blue eyes brightened with joy at the beauty before her. His quiet place, the place he came to think of her, bloomed with new flowers, trees, and plants. Green colored trees filled the scene below the cliff.

Blossomed flowers of different colors surrounded the ground.

There were no smokes or buildings in view.

The noise of the city too distant, only the breeze and rustling of trees could be heard.

The scent of nature and jasmine blended, seeming as if she belonged in the nature; pure of the grim, taint, and smell of the city.

Wrapping his hand around her waist, he felt her head rest against his chest.

She sighed in content.

He had brought her here to his sanctuary. So that whatever happened after his proposal, he hoped her presence would still remain in this place.

A warm wind blew past the two, rustling their hair to entwine.

Silver and Black

Demon and Miko

They were both so opposite.

But, the one thing they shared was their love for each other. Pulling her closer, he silently breathed in her jasmine scent.

"Kagome," He finally breathed out, prepared to tell her. Letting go of his hold on her waist, he positioned himself in front of her.

Deep blue eyes met Gold.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a velvet box. He then knelt and stood on one knee. Looking up into widened eyes, he felt his heart caught in his throat. His eyes lost in hers, his mind blanked at the practiced words he prepared to say. After a long pause, he mentally shook his head. Though the practiced words still blanked, he spoke from the warmth that spread in his chest.

"Kagome," He whispered her name again, "you deserve more than what I can offer. So, know that should you accept me, I will never let you go." The painful words of warning finally left his lips.

"I cannot promise you happiness," he said trailing off as his heart pulsed in pain by stating the truth.

"But I can promise to love you and cherish you forever." He said earnestly. As he opened the box revealing the ring, his eyes softened to her.

When had he come to love her so uncontrollably?

Now 10 years in her presence, she made him feel so many emotions.

Her intelligence had caught his attention,

Her presence had become his comfort, his sanctuary,

Her friendship had been his warmth,

Her pain became his hatred, and disgust,

Her absence caused his longing, curiosity, and anxiety,

Her essence made him fall in love with her, devote him-self to her, cherish her, want to possess her,

Her distance caused him pain, envy, and brokenness, guilt,

And _her_ love….

Her _love_ brought him pure bliss.

Pouring all the love he felt for her, his voice trembled with the rush of raw emotions,

"Will you marry me?"

The sanctuary where the inuyoukai constantly came to relieve his thoughts of one woman, nature was the only witness to the sorrows, grief, confusion, and anger that broke through the inuyoukai's stoic mask. Finally, nature was able to see the broken inuyoukai united with the one that caused such emotions and turmoil. Another warm wind swept through the couple who were in each other's embrace, as if nature was warmed by the sight of the two. The warm wind continued to blow through the trees, flowers and plants, making it seem as though nature was dancing with joy.

"Yes…" The inuyoukai's woman whispered as the warm wind carried the answer throughout the land.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	52. Passion Continued

**_Passion Continued_**

_Passion: a strong, powerful, compelling and barely controllable emotion_

[Kagome's Mother Pov]

My dear husband, there are so many things I wish to tell you of. Our daughter, Kagome, has truly fallen in love. Listening to her always reminds me of how we began our love story. Though it was short and you left us quite early, I still hold dear to our memories. Oh, how I miss you so.

_Ding Dong_

Hearing the doorbell, I knew it had to be Kagome back from her date. As I opened the door, I saw the most beautiful man. With silver hair, gold stoic eyes, fair skinned with strips along his cheek, a crescent moon on his forehead, and tall lean figure, I was stunned. Who could this beautiful man be? Looking at Kagome, I saw her hand grasping his.

'Ah, he must be the one' I thought to myself.

Smiling at the beautiful man, I bowed in greeting. "Konbanwa," looking back into the beautiful man's eyes I continued, "You must be Tashio-sama." I knew from what Kagome told me that she was in love with him for quite some time now.

Kagome had described him to be a warm and sincere man, yet I confess I saw a cold man. It was to my surprise then when I saw such a man bow humbly before me and say, "Just Sesshomaru, Higurashi-sama. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Pausing at the surprise of his politeness, I finally responded, "Just Asako then, Sesshomaru. Please, do come in." My daughter always had a huge heart, and to see past the coldness of this man made me adore her even more. A coldness that I did not even wish to bear with again, she had managed to stay with him even so.

"Asako-sama, may I speak with you privately?" I heard him say to me. Wondering what he could possibly say to me, I nodded turning to lead him to an area we could speak. Reaching the kitchen, I asked Sesshomaru if he wanted some tea. It was then when I saw the first emotion flash through his eyes, hesitance. Sitting down on the table, I waited for him to speak.

"Do you know of Demon Mating?" He asked me. Seeing his hesitance once again, I responded back, "I am a miko myself, Sesshomaru. I know the basics of Demon Mating."

"Then you are aware that Mikos and Demons cannot mate?" He stated, as a flash of pain crossed his stoic face at the reality. I paused. Dread began to crawl within my stomach. I had never taken the thought into consideration.

Youkai ki would poison a Miko.

A Miko could never hold a Youkai's child.

My daughter and Sesshomaru would never be able to have a future.

I felt my eyes widen at the revelation of the truth. Why had I not thought to warn my daughter before she fell in love with him? I felt a sting in my eyes as tears began to swell.

"I am deeply in love with your daughter, Asako-sama." I looked at Sesshomaru after hearing such warmth in his confession. His stoic expression was replaced with a pained one.

"I have already asked for her hand in marriage." Tears began to fall from my eyes at the pain my daughter would go through of having no child or family.

"I hope you will give us your blessings." A hand flew to my mouth to hold in the sob that tore through my throat. My dear husband, what should I do? A part of my wishes to deny his request and find a man that could give our daughter a future. But another part of me knows how deep our daughter's love for this man is.

"Forgive me, for my selfishness." I heard his voice say filled with shame. Even though tears blurred my sight, I knew Sesshomaru was feeling immense pain.

My dear, what should I do?

What would you have done?

Allowing tears to continue to flow down my face, I remembered the day you proposed to me. Had I known you would leave me early, would I still have accepted your proposal? If I knew we were not able to have children, would I have accepted?

Closing my eyes, I knew the answer.

'Yes' my heart whispered. I would have accepted your proposal even then.

I suffered so much from the loss of my husband, even tempted to follow after him if not for the child growing inside me and Kagome. However, here sitting across from me is a demon that will definitely outlive my daughter. He would have neither Kagome nor their child to live for. Yet, he would still choose to remain by her side. His love truly must run deeper than I

Looking towards Sesshomaru again, I saw his struggle against sorrow. I realized then that he would cherish my daughter more than any other man, for here was a man that would choose to spend a piece of his life in happiness with my daughter and suffer the rest of eternity remembering her. As I dried my tears, the pain in my heart began to ache for Sesshomaru.

"You have my blessings." I whispered watching as his eyes widened. I sent him a smile, true from my heart.

"…why?" he breathed out in disbelief. My eyes and heart softened towards his response.

"I only want my daughter to find happiness," I began to say while seeing Sesshomaru's eyes flash with shame, "and you are the only one who can give her happiness." I finished.

Sesshomaru looked to me with disbelief in his eyes at my remark. I chuckled and explained, "One of the many my daughter and I share in common is the fact that we would never find happiness with a man other than the man we love." A sad smile appeared on my lips at the thought of my husband.

"And I know my daughter loves you very much, Sesshomaru." I told him. As I stared at Sesshomaru, I felt foolish for judging him as a cold and distant man. Beholding his expression filled with joy and a sincere smile, I was in awe. Sesshomaru looked to me with gratitude.

My dear husband, Kagome has finally found a man that truly loves her with all his heart. I know you would have given your blessings to their reunion as well. I pray that you will watch over them from above.

**Author's Note: 'Yay Mrs. Higurashi!' The author cheered. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	53. Hope

**_Hope_**

_Hope: to want something to happen or be true and think that it could happen or be true_

The ringing of church bells drifted along the blowing wind, reaching the ears of those nearby. A white beautiful church stood tall in the sunlight, reflecting upon the stain glass windows. Inside the church held decorations for a wedding ceremony. Pure white scattered the pews, floor, and the front of the church. Demons, half-demons, and humans all gathered in the church, waiting to witness the bonding of two different races; a Demon and a Miko. At the front of the church, there stood a tall figure with silver hair wearing a white tuxedo.

As the doors to the back of the church began to open, Sesshomaru trained his eyes to its direction. A shadow was casted upon the bride from the bright sunlight that shined from behind. Raising his hand to cover the bright light, the doors began to close behind the bride. The moment the sunlight disappeared, Sesshomaru lowered his hand to see her.

She stood in a soft white wedding dress that was fitted to her waist and then loosely flowed down, flattering her curves. Her black silky hair was styled in a bun with loose hair curling around her heart shaped face.

At that moment, Sesshomaru's lowered hand dropped to his side, he felt his heart stop.

She was beautiful.

As she walked towards him, the white soft fabric of her dress trailed behind her. Her soft footsteps did not compare to the beating sound of his heart. Every step brought an enchanting glow to surround her. As she finally stood before him, he reached out his clawed hand and grasped hers. The minister began his speech of unity, while Sesshomaru glued his eyes upon her bewitching blue eyes.

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The voice of the minister echoed in the church. Silence fell upon the witnesses of the reunion. As the minister was about to begin again, a voice yelled from the far end of the pews.

"Objection!"

Whispers spread throughout the crowd, looking for the person that dared to object such a marriage. Sesshomaru turned to the imbecile that dared to interrupt. A demoness walked out of the pews pointing her finger at Kagome snarling, "You don't deserve him, you _human_! He was supposed to be mine!"

Releasing a deadly growl at the insult towards Kagome, he felt his eyes bleed red. Sesshomaru recognized the girl to be the daughter of one of the partnered company owners he had invited out of politeness. Sensing the demoness raise her youkai ki readying for an attack, Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome protectively. His instinct made him unconsciously wrap his youkai ki around her. Though he heard his Father yell a warning at him, he could not hear anything but his blood boiling with rage.

Touga saw his son's youkai ki surround Kagome and began to warn his son to control his youkai ki. Did his son forget that youkai ki was life threatening to Kagome? Standing up from his seat, he was about to run towards his son. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm stopping him. Looking to the owner of the hand, he saw his wife stare past him in awe.

"My dear," He heard his wife breath out, "…look." Confused at his wife's comment, he followed her instruction and followed her gaze. His eyes widened at the scene before him. His son's youkai ki was not poisoning Kagome, but rather a swirl of both their auras began to mold into one. As his son's youkai ki was surrounding her, her pink aura was trying to calm down his son's rage.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's aura pulse around him, causing him to soothe his boiling rage. His red eyes diminished from his eyes, revealing gold. Her hand rested upon his tense shoulder, causing him to ease at her touch. Looking towards her, he saw her smile at him and step in front of him. Her actions caused him confusion.

Was she not supposed to feel hurt by the demoness' insult?

The question that filled Sesshomaru's mind disappeared the moment he felt her aura flare towards the demoness causing the demoness to shrink in fear. He couldn't help but smirk at his fiery woman.

"Human I may be, but weak? I am not" threatened Kagome. "He will never belong to you, for we hold each other's heart. And though I may not deserve him, I will never stop loving him!" As he heard her words leave her mouth, he was left breathless. He could not understand how she would think she didn't deserve him. It would always be he to never deserve her.

She was his light

She was his warmth

She was his heart

He saw the demoness and other demons shrink from Kagome's flaring aura. Now his turn to lay a hand over her shoulder to ensure no harm on the other demon guests, he felt her aura diminish. Watching from the corner of his eye as the demoness walked out of the church, he turned to face Kagome with a smirk.

"Exchanging vows were to be after, Kagome." He teased with a chuckle escaping his lips. Dark red appeared on her cheeks. The minister cleared his throat and was about to begin the ceremony again.

"Sesshomaru!" Touga shouted, interrupting the minister again. Ignoring the minister's glare at his direction, he reached the couple.

"Did you see that!?" Touga exclaimed excitedly with his wife walking towards them as well with a smile.

"Father, I doubt this is a time to be discussing what just happened." Sesshomaru replied with sarcasm, since he wished to continue the ceremony.

"Son! You didn't notice it!? I was yelling for you to control your youkai ki because it would harm Kagome! But your youkai ki did not even harm her or suffocate her! Plus, Kagome's aura should have made you shrink from the purification power of her aura! But you looked comfortable! Didn't you notice all the other demons shrinking from her aura!?" Touga explained with enthusiasm.

Hope

An image of Kagome surrounded by inuyoukai's flashed through Sesshomaru's head.

Hope bloomed

"I knew you were different, Kagome." He heard an old lady's voice say.

"Kaede-sensei! I didn't know you would come!" Kagome said. Looking to the old lady dressed in a miko gown, he assumed that the lady was the one to train Kagome's miko powers.

The old lady's comment confused him, so he asked, "What do you mean, different?" The old lady looked at him and back at Kagome.

"Kami-sama places power within a ball, which is given to humans making them a miko or priest. So, normal mikos use their source of power from that ball. However, I have noticed over the years that Kagome's power does not come from a ball of power. Rather, it is her emotions that give source to her powers and help control them." The old lady explained.

"But," the old lady frowned and continued, "it is odd that both your auras already recognize each other."

Furrowing his brow at the information, he thought back on the day of Naraku's incident. "I remember being shielded in her barrier and feeling her presence as well." Sesshomaru stated, laying down the facts.

"It would mean, that Kagome's emotion to protect you did not allow her purification to harm you, and your youkai ki must have recognized and accepted her power. This could explain why both your auras do not harm each other." Touga pointed out.

"Wouldn't that mean Sesshomaru could possibly mate Kagome?" Touga heard his wife blurt out to Kaede-sama. Touga's held his breathe in hope as he watched Kaede-sama pause, looking to be in deep thought.

Sesshomaru stood stiffly, waiting for the old lady's reply.

A picture of a crescent moon marked on Kagome's shoulder appeared in his mind.

'Please' he whispered to whoever could hear his plead.

The desire to mate and have children with her was something he dared not hope for before.

He knew it would never come true.

But now, he began to hope.

He hoped for…

**Author's Note: 'Ah, another twist to my story. How do you like it?' The author asks with a huge grin.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	54. Cowardice

**_Cowardice_**

_Cowardice: fear that makes you unable to do what is right or expected_

A heavy atmosphere loomed upon the people in Touga's study room. The room consisted of Asako-sama, Kaede-sama, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, and Touga. Kagome suggested talking about the theory behind their auras after the ceremony ended. So, right after the wedding, everyone gathered at Touga's study. Silence filled the air as each one pondered upon what words to say.

"Kaede-sama," Touga said breaking the silence, "Are you sure that Kagome's spiritual powers are controlled by her emotions?" Seeing Kaede-sama nod her head, he asked, "Tell us how you found this out."

"When I train mikos, we begin by meditating on finding our powers. So when I asked Kagome to meditate on her ball of power, she told me she found none. To my surprise, Kagome can only control her power when she meditates on her emotions." Kaede-sama explained.

"Then if Kagome's power is based on her emotions, she could manipulate her powers to her will?" Touga asked.

Kaede-sama nodded her head again and added, "I have seen her emotions control the power within her several occasions. Even Sesshomaru-sama's experience in her barrier would testify to that."

"If Kagome's powers are controlled by her emotions, and both Sesshomaru and her aura do not harm each other," Touga looked towards his son and said, "Son! This means you can mate Kagome!" With a smile he turned to look at his wife who was already in tears with relief.

"No" Touga heard Sesshomaru say. Turning his attention back to Sesshomaru, he widened his eyes in shock.

"What do you mean no? You do not wish to mate her!?" Touga said beginning to raise his voice. He could not believe his son would change his mind!

A growl came from his son before hearing, "I will not _risk_ losing her because of a mere _theory_" Sesshomaru voiced, stressing that everything was still a theory and did not hold enough proof. Touga remained silent, knowing that his son's words were true.

"But Sesshomaru, what if your youkai ki will not affect Kagome badly?" Izayoi asked softly.

"And what if it does? I would rather have her with me as long as I can than risk her leaving me any sooner." Touga heard Sesshomaru state while clenching his hand tightly.

"Surely, Kaede-sama's words are proof enough to try-" Touga began to persuade his son, but was soon cut off.

"Risk her life on the insights of a human's knowledge? I think not." Sesshomaru said with his voice laced with coldness.

"You are a coward." Touga bit out at his son's action. There was more of a chance that the mating would be successful, yet his son was being foolish.

"If a coward is to choose the safest path for her, I do not mind the title." Sesshomaru said dripping with malice as he left the study room. He watched as Kagome sent him a sad smile, "I will speak with him, Inupapa" she said while following after Sesshomaru. Touga let out a sigh, while his wife grasped his hand.

"My dear, Sesshomaru will not choose a path that has the slightest risk of harming Kagome." Izayoi softly whispered to him. Looking to Asako-sama, Touga asked, "What are your thoughts on this, Asako-sama?"

A small smile appeared on her face as Touga heard her say, "I believe Sesshomaru will choose the best path for my daughter Touga-sama."

The moment Sesshomaru left the study room, the pain that he endured began to strangle him. He made his way to the balcony in hopes that fresh air would help. The pain of crushing his hopes that began to bloom from that human's words was unbearable. He would not even try to mate her. The thought of her dying by his youkai ki sent waves of fear down his body.

No, the pain of crushing his hopes did not even compare to the thought of losing her.

"Sesshomaru," he heard her approach him whispering his name softly. He saw Kagome walk towards him onto the balcony. Already night, Sesshomaru saw her glowing in the moon's reflection. Wanting to touch her, he reached out his clawed hand to touch her cheeks. Only allowing her to see his emotions, he let the pain, fear, and sorrow reveal in his eyes. Placing her hand on top of his, she made the pain lessen. Looking into her eyes, he saw determination. Fear began to crawl back into his stomach.

"Do not make me do it, Kagome." He said trembling as his throat tightened.

"My love," She whispered while leaning into his touch, briefly closing her eyes shut.

"You must." She said.

"No." He said with his voice coming out broken.

"You fear the risk of losing me, but I fear the risk of losing you to time." Tears welled up in her deep blue eyes as she said her part.

"So…You would risk leaving me sooner?" He said while slipping his hand away from her cheek and her hold.

Grabbing for his hand that began to slip away, she captured it in her two small hands. Pulling his captured hand towards her, she placed her lips upon his hand. Meeting eyes with him, she sent him a smile.

"My powers are controlled by my emotions, Sesshomaru. My body, my soul, my mind, and my heart all already trust you, so what is there to worry about?" She looked to him trusting that her powers would accept him and his powers would not harm her. Her words calmed his fear, filling him with love; love for her.

Truly,

She was an angel.

Had Kagome not persuaded him, he knew he would have crushed his hopes and not even consider trying to mate with her. He didn't mind being called a coward, if it meant her safety. Never has there been a situation that made him feel so, until it came to her.

Her blue eyes that always unveiled utter trust,

He loved them.

A tidal wave of affection slammed against the fear that gripped his heart.

With the clawed hand that was captured by her hands, he pulled her towards him. Placing his other hand around her waist, he seized her lips with his.

**Author's Note: The author releases a squeal. 'I hope this chapter made you feel fuzzy inside!'**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	55. Bliss

**_Bliss_**

_Bliss: utter joy or contentment; complete happiness_

[Epilogue- 10 years later]

"Ta-ta-tashio-sama! Forgive me. I f-f-forgot to bring the f-files for the presentation." The man in front of the projector began stuttering towards Sesshomaru. Sitting at the head of the table, he narrowed his eyes at the worker. "I-I can do the presentation w-without the files!" The man continued to stutter. Standing up from his seat, Sesshomaru straightened his suit.

"Do not waste my time." He stated stoically, and turned to leave the board room. Before leaving the hearing range of the board room, he heard the workers murmur amongst themselves.

"You would think our boss would become less ruthless after getting married." He heard one of the workers say. Scoffing at the foolish remark, he continued towards his office.

He was still, Sesshomaru Tashio.

He did not see the point in feeling emotions if they were not caused by her. It was only with her where he would begin to feel.

"Tashio-sama? The meeting is already finished?" He heard his secretary ask him. Not seeing the point in answering, he ignored her. Grabbing his coat, he headed towards the elevator.

"You may leave." He told his secretary, knowing she did not need to stay if he left. As the elevator began to close he saw his secretary hide her smile. Though his workers still saw him as a ruthless boss, his secretary has found out his soft side for Kagome. The cause for his secretary's smile was because she knew he was leaving work early to stay by Kagome's side.

Reaching his car, he drove towards their home; a home Kagome had filled with warmth and love. A three floored house painted in white came into view. He remembered finding this house and knew she belonged in it.

Pure white for her purity and innocence.

Opening the door to their home, a rush of jasmine scent welcomed him. A light hum rang through the halls. Following the beautiful sound, he found her baking with her back turned from him. Silky black hair flowed past her hip that had grown long after many years. Yet, he knew that the years did not affect her aging anymore. Wearing a pink apron, he watched her hip swaying to her humming.

Enchanting

Sesshomaru walked closer to his mate. Bringing both his clawed hands to wrap around her from behind, he nuzzled his nose against her neck. The emptiness he'd always feel with her absence began to overflow with warmth.

"Sesshomaru!" He heard her breathlessly call out his name in surprise. Breathing in her scent once more, he scraped his fang against her mark; her mating mark. The magenta crescent moon against her milky skin seemed to glow.

'mine' his voice echoed in his mind. He brought his clawed hands to rub against her stomach in a protective position.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru, and so is our pup." She said easing his worries. Kagome had told him a month ago of the pup within her. The memory of her first time giving birth still sent him shivers. Kagome had suffered a huge blood loss, and he almost thought he would lose her. Ever since that experience he feared Kagome would suffer again this time.

"Papa!" A squeal came from the kitchen entrance. Turning around, his daughter wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. Mitsuko, meaning child of light, looked just like him with her silver hair and magenta strips. But, Mitsuko had her mother's blue eyes and loving personality.

True to Kagome's words, both their auras did not affect each other badly. Yet, it was because of such harmony between the two auras, their daughter and future children would maintain both miko and demon powers. So, it was not that much of a surprise to find that their daughter did not look like a hanyou. Instead of ears on top of her silver head, Mitsuko had pointy ears, appearing full-demon. Resting a hand on his daughters head, his eyes softened towards his daughter.

Any child of his mate's was definitely his light as well.

Mitsuko,

Their child of light.

As night fell, he watched his daughter yawn and rub her eyes.

"Off to bed now, Mitsuko" Kagome said pushing their daughter upstairs.

"Mama, can you tell me a bed time story?" She pleaded. Sesshomaru saw the tiredness in Kagome's eyes and told his daughter, "Come, I will tell you a story." He saw his daughter's eyes briefly widen and then nodded eagerly with a smile.

"Yay! The first time Papa is telling me a story!" She shouted before running to her bedroom.

Looking towards Kagome, he saw her eyes filled with amusement. Placing her milky soft hand on his face, she affectionately stroked her thumb across his markings.

"I will see you in bed then, my love" she whispered. With her blue eyes filled with such love, his heart lurched at her touch.

Entering his daughter's room, he saw her already tucked into her bed. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he watched his daughter wait for him to begin a story. Furrowing his brow, he did not know what to say. He had never told a story before in his life. After a long pause, he began his story.

"Long time ago in Japan, there were four divided kingdoms that ruled over the land. Out of the four, only one Demon Lord held the strongest walls protecting his kingdom. Then one day, the Demon Lord heard a loud knocking at the doors. Opening the doors, he saw a beautiful angel dressed in white." An image of his first encounter with Kagome flashed through his mind.

"Was the angel beautiful, Papa?" his daughter interrupted.

Turning towards her he said, "Yes, she had the most beautiful blue eyes, like yours." He heard his daughter squeal in delight. Memories of Kagome's growing presence in his life seemed to come to life as he continued his story.

"The Demon Lord never had anyone knock on his kingdom door, so he was intrigued by this angel. Day after day, the angel continued to knock at the kingdom doors, gaining his attention. After a while, the Demon Lord began to invite the angel inside. But, the Demon Lord did not notice his kingdom walls shaking."

"Why would his kingdom walls be shaking, Papa?"

"The angel's aura sent waves of power pulsing against the walls of his kingdom. Soon, the Demon Lord realized his walls were crumbling every visit the angel came. Angered by the realization, he was determined to slay the angel that dared to destroy his kingdom." Sesshomaru said while remembering the day his Father interrogated the depth of his interest for Kagome and branding it as love. He remembered the anger he felt.

"Oh no!" his daughter gasped.

"The Demon Lord waited for the angel to arrive the next day,"

"No! Don't go beautiful angel!" cried his daughter.

"But…the angel never came. Months after months, the Demon Lord waited for the angel's arrival, but she never came. The Demon Lord began to feel lonely; a feeling the Demon Lord never experienced before encountering the angel because there was no one to miss before. After many years, the Demon Lord realized that he needed the angel." A wistful expression replaced Sesshomaru's stoic mask for a brief moment.

"It was at that moment, the Demon Lord heard a loud knock at the door." Sesshomaru said knowing that the day Kagome barged into his office demanding why he was avoiding her was the day his indifference crumbled.

"The angel!" came a yell filled with excitement.

"Yes, the angel had arrived at his door. Knowing that his kingdom walls would crumble if he let the angel enter, he still opened the doors."

"The Kingdom walls crumbled, Papa?"

Nodding towards his daughter he continued, "The Demon Lord's kingdom walls crumbled to the ground. Looking to his angel, he saw her hand outstretched to take his. He had nothing to give in return to his angel, no kingdom, no protection, no happiness. Telling this to his angel, she continued to patiently wait for him to grasp her outstretched hand."

He would never forget the day his mate chose to stay by his side.

_"…I…love you…Sesshomaru."_

The memory still vivid in his mind caused his heart to speed.

_"I will always love you…not matter what."_

No, he would never forget. Never.

"Why would the angel still want the Demon Lord?" his daughter asked innocently yet bluntly.

"The Demon Lord could not understand as well, daughter. So, he hesitated. But the longer he hesitated, the more it hurt because he had fallen in love with such a pure angel. He knew he did not deserve such a pure loving creature." Sesshomaru finally confessed out loud. He still couldn't understand why his mate chose him. But he loved her far more deeper because of it.

"Wow!" He heard his daughter sigh.

"But the angel said to him that they would build their own kingdom where he was no longer alone." Sesshomaru said, finishing his story.

"Did they live happily ever after, Papa?"

"No, daughter." He voiced seriously.

"Why not!?" Sesshomaru saw his daughter sit up from her bed in protest.

Giving into the chuckle that was caused by his daughter's response, he continued, "It was not just happiness they found, they had reached bliss."

"Oh…" He heard his daughter say while placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Before getting up from his daughter's bed he heard her quietly ask, "Papa?" Looking towards her, he waited for her question.

"Did the Demon Lord really find bliss?" Mitsuko asked cautiously. Sesshomaru realized that his intelligent daughter was referring the Demon Lord to him.

In the room that belonged to the small inuyoukai, the small inuyoukai was able to witness her Father`s stoic mask fall.

A rare smile appeared on the Father inuyoukai`s lips.

A smile that portrayed only a portion of the joy the Father inuyoukai was feeling for his mate, his daughter, and his future family…

"Good night, daughter." He whispered before leaving the room.

"Good night, Papa." Mitsuko whispered with awe heard in her small voice.

Coming out from his daughter's room, he walked towards the scent of jasmine. Opening the double doors to their shared room, he saw Kagome already asleep on their king sized bed. Silently crawling in beside her, he closed the distance between them.

_Only a man who has felt ultimate despair is capable of feeling ultimate bliss_

With one hand wrapping around her waist, he pulled her closer to his chest.

_Indeed_

Sesshomaru buried his nose in her neck, breathing in her scent.

_This Sesshomaru knew what true bliss would be like _

As both their auras pulsed around the room, he closed his eyes allowing himself to drown in the warmth of his mate.

_And he knew that he had reached it_

His heart beat in sync with his mate's, as if his heart knew its owner.

_It was with her_

**The End- The author positioned to sit on her knees then places two hands on the ground and lowers her head in a formal bow.  
**

**-Author's Note- **

**Dear readers, I thank you for reading and/or reviewing the story Kingdom Walls.  
Although the story is completed, your reviews would mean the world to me.  
So...please review your last thoughts of "Kingdom Walls"  
I hope that the emotional journey to this point was an unforgettable one.  
Though this story ends, as an author this is only the beginning.  
Allow me to embark another emotional journey for you to set on.  
So, please make sure not to forget about this author.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer**

**COMING SOON**

Dear readers,

I am currently working on another story. Here is an exclusive sneak peak at the new story.

Canon Universe

Genre: Romance, Action, Drama

Title: Masked Truth

Have you wondered why Kikyo never wished upon the Shikon no Tama? What if the Shikon no Tama purposely shattered to ensure that it was never wished upon? Then, suppose that the Shikon no Tama was created in order to keep a greater evil at bay?

Without knowing this, Kagome wishes upon the Shikon no Tama to disappear after Naraku's death. A greater evil arises as a consequence and Kagome is held responsible for destroying the Shikon. Thrust into another journey, she doesn't have the aid of her friends this time.

She finds herself training at the Western Land Castle where she meets Lord Sesshomaru. He uses her for her knowledge and strength. But as times passes by, there seems to be more to Sesshomaru's interest in Kagome. Could he possibly cares for her? What lies behind the stoic mask of the Demon Lord?


End file.
